Librarians, Sisters, and Flirtations
by yabooknerd
Summary: Lizzie, the librarian, meets Darcy and Charlie Jane's boyfriend for the first time at lunch. Darcy insults her, but learns that she has a way of comforting his sister. Can Lizzie overcome her judgments to give Will a try...if he ever asks her out.
1. Chapter 1

It was the perfect day for sitting in the park for both reading and people watching. Lizzie smiled as she watched a little boy argue with his mother about ice cream, laughed as the two boys playing soccer lost control of their ball and slammed into a pack of horrified girls, and admired a man sitting further down the path on a bench. Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment and lifted her face to the sun. Feeling its warmth, she sighed happily and returned to her book, **Spells and Sleeping Bags**. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a tall blond man sat down and greeted the man on the bench. Lizzie lowered her book just a little and leaned closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Darcy, sorry I'm a little late. Got tied up in a meeting."

"Hello Charlie, so good of you to make it." Darcy raised his eyebrows. "So where is the famous angel?"

At that moment, Lizzie abandoned eavesdropping as she spied her sister walking briskly towards the men. She gave Charlie a quick kiss and Lizzie's head nodded ever so slightly. "Ah, so this was the man my sister has been ditching me for lately. Not bad! I guess this means I'll have to forgive her." As soon as Jane entangled herself from Charlie, she shook hands with Will Darcy and led both men in Lizzie's direction.

Lizzie slipped her book in her bag and met the trio halfway. She hugged Jane first and then spoke to Charlie " So you're the reason I hardly ever see my sister anymore. And when she is home, she's talking to you on the phone or talking about you."

Charlie paled at these words and swallowed nervously. Lizzie smiled hoping to make him relax, "It's nice to see her so happy. I'm just glad we finally got the chance to meet, but I can see why she's been hogging all your attention. She's just afraid I'll try to steal you away." And she laughed as she reached forward to hug him.

"Well if anyone could, I think you'd be just about the only one to give her a run for her money. I've heard nothing but Lizzie this, Lizzie that. It's almost if she wanted me to fall for you instead of her."

Jane watched their easy banter smiling and then stepped between the two of them. Charlie immediately wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. "As you can see Lizzie, I win this round." Jane grinned mischievously, "But maybe Will will be so happy as to take you off my hands."

"Ah yes Will, come meet Lizzie." Charlie commanded.

Will glanced at Lizzie as she watched him thinking she would only be too glad to have his hands on her. Will simply smiled hello and asked where they were going to eat. They made their way to a small deli. Lizzie and Jane ordered their usual: Roast beef with Cheddar cheese and sautéed mushroom for Lizzie and a Turkey Club for Jane. Both decided on Diet Cokes and Cheetos. While Jane took their tray to a table, Lizzie went to get the napkins, straws, and salt. As she was gathering up their condiments, she heard the boys talking.

"Charlie, I can't believe you want to set us up. I've told you time and time again, no more blind dates especially after that last one."

"But Will, Lizzie would be great for you."

"Charles I do not need a girlfriend who sits in the park all day and reads children's books. I will find myself a beautiful intelligent girlfriend, but on my own. Just leave me be."

"But Will…"

Lizzie had heard enough, she turned to quickly walk back to their table, but in moving so quickly, she hit her leg on a table crying out in pain. She grimaced and made her way over to Jane.

"Tomorrow when I ask where I got that bruise from, now you'll know."

Jane laughed and asked if she was in pain. "No, I'm good."

They started eating and soon the boys joined them. Lizzie kept up appearances while quietly seething inside. But she wasn't here to make trouble, she was here to meet Charles. She asked how Charlie and Jane met and basically kept the conversation going. As soon as she was done with her sandwich, she started gathering up her things.

"Oh Lizzie, are you leaving so soon?"

"Yes Jane, I'm sorry but I need to get back to work"

"Oh, I thought you didn't have to rush back today"

"I thought that too, but Steve called a staff meeting this morning and I need to do a few things to prepare."

"Jane mentioned that you work in a library, right?"

"Yes, Charlie I do. I love it there, although some days I wish that I had the luxury of sitting the in the park all day reading children's books. That sounds so peaceful." She glanced at Darcy when she said this, smiled at him sweetly as she watched him blush slightly. "It was so nice meeting you Will. And of course you Charlie. I'm sure I'll see you often. Jane, will you be home for dinner?"

Jane grinned sheepishly, "No, Charlie and I are going to have dinner and catch a movie."

"Ah, well in that case I look forward to making a delicious pizza for one."

Jane's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!" Lizzie raised an eyebrow and headed for the door.

Jane watched her sister leave and turned to Charles, "Lizzie makes the best pizza ever. Do you mind terribly if we do dinner and a movie tomorrow night? You've got to taste her pizza." Charles smiled with acceptance. "Oh, and Will, if you're not doing anything you're welcome for dinner too."

Will looked startled, but neither Jane nor Charles noticed. "Well, I was going to have dinner with my sister"

"You have a sister? I didn't know that. Of course she's welcome to come too. Are you two close? How old is she? Does she look anything like you? Does she…" Jane breaks off at the sound of Charles's laughter.

"Give the poor guy a chance to answer your questions before you come bombarding him with more…"

With wide eyes, Jane turned back to Will, "Sorry Will, I got carried away. Sisters are just very important to me. I was just excited hearing that you had one too. Please bring her along tonight. I'd love to meet her. And I'm sure Lizzie would too."

Will acquiesced, but was sure that Lizzie would not be happy to see him, especially with her parting crack. He really needed to think sometimes before he spoke. He sighed; it could be rough night. Or maybe it really would be fun; Georgiana would like meeting the two sisters. And really, that was all that mattered after what she had been through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizzie got back to the library in record time, feeling only the slightly bit guilty for telling her sister a lie. She just couldn't stand being in the same room as Will Darcy for another minute after hearing his comment about her. It wasn't like she needed a date, not that he wasn't handsome, but god, his arrogance. That wasn't even the point of the lunch, it was just to meet people. And then just to assume that she hung out in the park all day reading…even if that was her ideal day along with a leisurely lunch with her sister and maybe some ice cream later. He just seemed to presume he knew everything about her, without actually talking to her first. She didn't have much time to think about Darcy, as the library was a madhouse. The children's librarian, Becky, had a program going on that afternoon, which meant tons of traffic. While Lizzie didn't see too many in the teen department, there were younger kids running around asking questions. It wasn't until most of the crowd had thinned out from the ending program, that Lizzie spied a young girl hanging about the new teen book section looking indecisive.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked quietly.

The girl looked up, almost startled, "Maybe. I'm looking for something good to read."

"Ok, What do you normally read, I can point you in that direction, or I can recommend a few books?"

"Really?" the girl's eyes light up. "That would be great. I used to be a big reader, but well…I just kinda lost interest in it for a while. But I loved reading girly books, sometimes mysteries, and historical books. Does that help?"

"Sure does, how many books are you looking for?"

"Oh, um…five?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to pull a few and tell you about them and you just pick what you want and leave the rest on the table, ok?

She nodded and followed Lizzie into the stacks.

"OK, here's a really good book, though it's wicked long. It's about a girl who meets a boy, who turns out to be a vampire. And how their relationship works." Lizzie plucked another off the same shelf, "This one is also about vampires, but it's about a cheerleader brainy girl who cuts through the back woods one night from the school to her house…and gets turned into a vampire, sort of. She also gets a visit from the council because she doesn't have a license to be a vampire and has to go before them in a week's time." Lizzie handed her that book and took her down an aisle. "Here we have a three best friends writing to each other on IM. It's fast read, if you're comfortable with the style. This one here is a similar book, in the same kind of format, but except its in letters, emails, and the occasional IM. It's also about three best friends and their correspondence with three other high school students from another school. This one is the first in a series of rich girls living in New York City, just having the time of their live with boys, friends, and shopping." Lizzie handed her those too and was about to pull more books, but was half-afraid of overwhelming the poor girl. However, she perked up when she realized the girl was willing to try all of them. She left the library with those books and a big smile on her face.

Lizzie hoped that she would be back to for more and smiled just thinking about her smiling. "If only Darcy could see me now," Lizzie mused. And then horrified at the thought, decided that she was ready for her break and settled back in **Spells and Sleeping Bags**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cooking for the First Time 

The doorbell rang. "Lizzie, can you get that? I'm not ready."

Charlie stood in the doorway with a bakery bag. "Charlie, come on in. She's not quite ready. I hope you're ready for some good pizza. I'm glad that you both are staying in tonight. And what do we have in here"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really have much choice," replied Charlie with a smile. "No peeking, desert is a surprise."

Lizzie sighed, "Well, in that case, Jane has good taste. I've got to get back to the kitchen. Can I get you a beer or soda?"

Lizzie handed Charlie a beer and checks on the dough, which has risen just enough. She's rolling it the dough when Jane sails through the kitchen and plants several kisses on Charlie. At the same time the doorbell rang again.

"Jane, are you expecting someone else?"

Jane doesn't answer as she's too wrapped up in Charlie's embrace to notice. Lizzie heads to the door with her rolling pin in one hand.

"_Darcy_… What are you doing here?"

"Hello, I ah, I was invited" 

Lizzie sighs and reluctantly opens the door. "Jane Marie Bennet, you get your butt in here right now. I don't care how delicious Charlie's lips are."

Lizzie missed Will's scowl as she noticed there was someone else behind Will. The girl from the library was looking at Lizzie with wide eyes. "Ah, it's you."

Lizzie broke into a smile. "Hello again." She noticed a familiar book in the girl's hand and her grin widened. "I see you brought some good reading material, just in case, your time here would be boring." The girl blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jane.

"Oh, Will, you're finally here. And this must be your sister."

"Hi Jane, Charlie." Darcy nodded. "Lizzie, Jane this is my sister, Georgiana." Georgiana waved shyly as everyone nodded hello. Then Lizzie muttered something indistinguishable and ran into the kitchen. She came back five minutes later with drink orders. She was rolling out the pizzas, cooking the mushrooms, and slicing pepperoni when Georgiana walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Georgiana spoke softly.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lizzie. "Christ, you sacred the bejesus out of me! What's up?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Boring out there? Looking for a quieter place to read? Want to help me?"

Georgiana's eyes lit up and she shook her head.

"Ok, you've cooked mushrooms before? No, ok, well the hard part is already done." Both girls grinned at each other. "You just have to stir them around so that the water cooks off and the spices don't burn. Oh…and the same with the chicken that I'm putting on, yeah?"

After Lizzie put Georgiana to work, she marched into the living room with a bunch of cheese blocks and the grater. With Jane, Charlie, and Will in a discussion about the president and his flaws or lack there of, Lizzie raised her eyebrow at Jane and handed her the tools and hightailed it back to the kitchen.

"No wonder you left them, they're discussing politics. I would have left too, or just opened my book right there. But I'm glad that you came to help. Now, what do you and your brother like on your pizza? We do mushrooms, chicken, port wine cheese, pepperoni, olives, and sausage."

"I LOVE mushroom and sausage. And Will usually eat anything."

"Well that certainly is easy, how do you feel about port wine cheese? By the puzzled look on your face, I'd say you have no idea what I'm talking about." Lizzie hands Georgiana a piece of cheese. "Taste it and picture it melted over top of the regular cheese, giving the pizza, just a little bit of flavoring. Savor it."

Lizzie popped a piece in her own mouth and closed her eyes and sighed.

Georgiana nodded, 'Oh, yeah, this I like."

Lizzie picked up her beer and took a swig. "Just stick with me, I'll show you all the good stuff."

'And just what kind of good stuff are you talking about here? Are you giving Ana sips of your beer?" interrupted Will.

Lizzie closed her eyes in frustration and let out a deep breath.

She turned around and faced Will, "No, not exactly, but now that you mention it, what a good idea. I bet she would like it. Why didn't I think of asking her that?"

Georgiana's face paled. "Lizzie was just showing me the finer qualities of pizza toppings."

Will blushed and wondered why stupid things kept coming out of his mouth around this woman. Just glancing at her messed with his brain. He groaned and squeaked out an apology that Lizzie merely acknowledged with a nod of her head. She busied herself by finishing rolling out the dough and Georgiana took her place back by the stove. And for several minutes, the kitchen became a silent place. Will watched both women work in wonder. He had never really noticed how relaxing and nerve wracking the kitchen could be. Finally he broke the silence, " Do you mind if I hang out here with you two, Charlie and Jane are otherwise occupied in the other room?"

Georgiana glanced at Lizzie, who wiggled her eyebrows back, "What do you think, should we allow your brother to hang out with us?"

Georgiana grinned back, "Well now, I don't know. If he stays, I think that you should put him to work."

Lizzie agreed. "Yes, let's not forget that his horrible views on politics drove you into the kitchen seeking sanctuary in the first place."

Will was baffled by this exchange, usually his sister barely said two words to strangers.

"Georgiana, what should we have him do?"

"Well," Georgiana blushed, "I doubt that cheese is getting grated in the other room."

Both girls giggled, "I bet you're right. Well, Darcy, looks like you're the cheese man. Why don't you go fetch it and hurry through getting it done, if you want us to eat any time soon. Personally I am starving."

Will came back a few seconds later with a rosy face and a bowl of cheese in his hand. He got to work and as soon the pizzas were in the oven, Lizzie took action.

"Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley stop kissing and come chat with us if you want even just once slice of pizza," she bellowed.

The kitchen door swung open two seconds later with Jane and Charlie alternately beaming and blushing.

"Really Lizzie"

'Really Jane, Can you get the table ready? I think one pizza is almost ready to go in and Darcy here kindly already did half your work."

Dinner went smoothly, with no discussion of politics, or anything offensive. Lizzie actually smiled at Darcy, who smiled back. Jane and Lizzie teased each other and Charlie put in his two sense. Georgiana mainly observed everyone, but sometimes spoke up and when she did, it was amusing. Lizzie laughed, thinking how much she liked this girl, even if she was Darcy's sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Books for Dessert 

With dinner over, Lizzie suggested a lag time between pizza and the bakery bag that Charlie brought with him. Mainly because everyone was somewhat full, but also because she wanted to show Georgiana something.

"Ok, Jane, you have it from here?" Jane nodded and Lizzie grabbed Georgiana's shirt and tugged her, "Come on, you MUST come upstairs with me. You'll appreciate my favorite room."

Georgiana smiled and followed Lizzie out of the room and upstairs. Lizzie stopped shortly on the steps. "Now you must close your eyes. Here take my hand, I'll lead you. But it's better this way, trust me."

"You're not taking me some Blackbeard type room are you? Where it contains all your dead boyfriends hanging from the ceiling?"

"No, that's in the garage, I'll take you there after if you'd like." Both girls laughed. "You may now open your eyes."

Georgiana grinned and opened them slowly. She gasped in delight and looked around the room. She was standing in front of a huge bookcase, filled with teen books sorted into genres. She saw mostly fantasy and girly books. And then she saw another bookcase filled with just adult mysteries. One more bookcase stood in the room, devoted to children's books, with one shelf filed with books about Santa and Christmas. In between the books, stood vases filled with dried flowers, pictures, and other knick-knacks. In the corner of the room stood a bowl chair, a deep blue to match the walls, another chair, and a table in between. It looked like a cozy café corner surrounded by books. It looked like heaven. Lizzie giggled and sat in the bowl chair as she invited Georgiana to peruse the shelves and borrow anything she wanted.

She and Georgiana were so busy talking about books and authors, they didn't hear footsteps on the stairs. Both of them jumped a foot at the sound of Darcy's voice inside the room, which was particularly bad for Lizzie, because the chair rocked with the sudden movement and she almost fell over. That set the girls laughing and then Lizzie got a case of the giggles as Georgiana scolded her brother for scaring them and almost knocking Lizzie over. "Wait, Will, what are you doing in Lizzie's special room? I was invited, but you…."

Will's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't used to his sister teasing him, especially in front of strangers. More importantly she did it in front of Lizzie and he wanted to try and smooth things out with her. Will felt guilty that she overheard his comment to Charles. He couldn't believe that he said something that stupid. He scowled and started to talk, but Lizzie interrupted him.

"Stop you two! I can't breathe." She was laughing harder.

The siblings looked at Lizzie holding her stomach and laughing uncontrollably, which made Georgiana, start to giggle too and Darcy to look at them both. He turned and left without saying another word, which sobered Lizzie up quite a bit. She had no idea what she had done this time, but wondered why he was determined to think the worst of her. Maybe he thinks I'm a bad influence on his sister. Typical, just when I found myself a new best friend. Just as her temper started boiling, he came back into the room with two glasses of water. He handed gave the girls each one. Will watched Lizzie take the glass, her shoulders relaxing just a little bit. She sipped the water and smiled up at him, almost in a silent thank-you.

"Georgiana, we need to get home, it's getting late."

"Oh," escaped from Georgiana's lips before she could help herself.

Lizzie snuck a peek at the clock and yelped, "Actually, that's a good idea. I have the early shift tomorrow and need my beauty sleep. But, seriously you're welcome to take any of those books."

"Well, I do have the ones you already gave me."

Will narrowed his eyes, "I thought this was the first time you two had met."

"Nope, we met earlier today…at the library," confirmed Georgiana

"We just didn't know each other," added Lizzie. At that, both started laughing again and Will scowled ever more deeply, which just added fuel to their fire. Finally Lizzie just picked out some books and made Georgiana take them promising her, she'd love them and to come back anytime, here or at the library for more. "And since we didn't get to peek in the bakery bag, we'll have to meet up another time for just desert."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An invitation 

Lizzie glanced at her e-mail some days later and let out a squeal of glee. Excited, she ran into the staff room and called up the one person she knew would be excited too.

"Darcy Residence."

"Residence…what?" Lizzie was sure that she dialed the right number. Finally her brain connected with her mouth, "Yes, hello, Can I speak with Georgiana please?"

"I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment," spoke a woman in a very crisp voice.

"Can I leave a message?"

"Certainly, now may I ask whose calling?"

"I'm Lizzie, I have some very important news for her. She can reach me here at the library until 5 and or on my cell phone." Lizzie gave the woman both numbers thanked her and hung up, thinking how odd it was that someone actually answers their phone by their last name.

By the time she was ready to leave the library, Lizzie felt relieved. A group of young kids screaming and crying and some older giggly girls made her rejoice that today was her early day. She decided on a walk through the park to regain her senses and then a nice long bubble bath, with a new book. She got her sweater and wrapped it around her, throwing her bag over her shoulder left the library like a woman on a mission. She wandered around the park and sat down on her usual bench, the same bench she sat reading while waiting for Jane to introduce her to Charlie and Darcy. She hadn't really seen either of them in about a week. Realistically, she hadn't seen any of her friends in a week. She tried to remember what she had been doing besides working, but nothing came to mind. And that's when it hit her, she was getting old.

Lizzie laughed at herself and then glanced around. This probably wasn't the place to laughing out loud with no one sitting next you, that tended to make people think you were crazy. And that made her laugh more. Here she was almost old and still worried about what the stranger passing on the street thought of her.

Her phone rang which startled her and caused her to laugh more. "Hello?"

"Lizzie? It's Georgiana."

Lizzie smiled, delighted to be able to share her news, "Hey there. How are you? I have some news, are you sitting down?"

"Oh, God, tell me what's going on." Georgiana sounded a little panicked.

"It's something SO fabulous that I couldn't believe you weren't home. I've been dying to tell someone. Remember when you and I were in my library and we were chatting about books and our favorite authors?"

"Sure, we talked about a lot of people."

"Right, well guess who is coming to town…."

"Who?"

"I don't know if I can tell you now, I might need to keep it a secret a little bit longer. What do you say to meeting for ice cream?"

"Tell me and I'll meet you where ever you want me to."

Ok, Ok, Eoin Colfer!"

"Get out! He's coming over from Ireland? Oh, that is wicked!!!"

"I know. Wanna meet him with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Lizzie laughs, "Guess not, now seriously, do you want meet for ice cream later?"

"Later? What's wrong with right now?"

Lizzie sighs, "Ok, here's the real truth. I'm old; I've had a rough day. I need to go home, take a long soak in the tub to get rejuvenated, and then I'll be ready to face the public again. Stop laughing!"

Georgiana tries to regain her control, but picturing Lizzie as old just makes her giggle even more.

"Georgiana!"

"Sorry," she manages to squeak out. "Wanna call me after you feel young again?"

"Play nice or I won't tell you when he's coming to town!"

"Ok, ok, talk to you later." Georgiana dissolved into giggles again and quickly hangs up.

Will walked through the door, feeling very tired, another long day at the office. He just wanted to take a shower and forget about the office and all the things he needed to do soon. He didn't even get through half his TO DO list for today. He groaned and ran his fingers threw his hair and went off in search of Georgiana. He found her in the sunroom, giggling uncontrollably again. He wondered if she was ok, but went off to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Mrs. Reynolds was in the kitchen preparing dinner. It smelled delicious.

"Hello William." Mrs. Reynolds was the only person Will could tolerate calling him William.

"Good evening Mrs. Reynolds, it smells delicious in here. What are we having?"

'Thank you. Stuffed mushrooms to start with, chicken cordon bleu, a side salad, and some cheddar bread."

Will's mouth watered at the menu and a grin spread across his face. "You do take care of us."

"I try, William, but sometimes it's a challenge. I believe Georgina is in the sunroom, chatting to one of her friends. A woman called earlier."

"Um, wonder who that was. How long until dinner?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Perfect," William smiled his housekeeper and made his way back to Georgiana. He handed her the glass of water and watched her drink thirstily. He waited patiently, but although Georgiana made small talk, she didn't confess what made her giggle so. Will became impatient. "Ok, dinner in about 15 minutes. Mrs. Reynolds cooked us a feast. I need to unwind and take a shower before I feel human again. I swear the working world is designed to make people feel old."

The giggles started again. And Will knew better to try to get an answer out of his sister. He headed for the shower.

He just couldn't figure out what happened to his sister, but whatever happened, he was glad of it. She had been in her shell a little bit too long after the big issue that neither of them wanted to talk about. Most days when he got home, she would be listening to depressing music or just starring into space. He didn't really know what she did all day when he was gone to work. He tried taking some time off, but she didn't want to leave the house and the work piled up so much that he didn't really know what else to do, so he went back to work. Finally, Mrs. Reynolds suggested the library and she went there and seemed in a better mood when she got home.

That was the day she met Lizzie and since then, she perked up a bit and started returning to her former self. He wondered if Lizzie worked magic on his sister. Lately Will couldn't help thinking of Lizzie and that time in the café when she overheard his conversation with Charles. He really wished he could go back in time and changed the words that just slipped out of his mouth. Secretly, he wished that Charles and Jane HAD set them up on a blind date. Things might have turned out better; she might actually like him, instead of just tolerating him.

He shook his head to dry out his hair as if to shake out all thoughts of Lizzie at the same time. Having succeeded for the moment, he made his way back downstairs to Georgiana and dinner. He decided that he was famished.

He found his sister in the dining room, awaiting her feast. She had her nose buried in a book that she had been reading for the past few days. With only a little bit left, Will knew that interrupting her could be catastrophic. Still it was fun to get a rise out her. "So what was so entertaining this afternoon?"

"Huh?" Georgiana barely glanced up from her book.

"Yoo woo, over here," Will waved to her, a huge smile on his face.

"You're acting like those DAR matrons that you find so offensive." Georgiana smirked as the shock registered on her brother's face.

"Alright, that's it, you've earned it." Will reached over and began to tickle his sister mercilessly.

"Oh, come on!"

"Nope, not until you put down the book and have a civilized conversation with your dear older brother."

"I'm just at the best part." She started attacking him back. Soon it was an all out war that only stopped when Mrs. Reynolds came in the door with their stuffed mushrooms.

"Honestly, you two! Stop this and eat your dinner. You're acting like your five again."

The siblings reluctantly stopped and looked somewhat embarrassed at the scolding. As soon as she left the dining room, Georgiana stuck her tongue out at her brother. She picked her book.

"Not during dinner."

"I know. I'm just putting my bookmark back in. God Will, stop acting like you're five."

Will stuck his tongue out at her. Both smiled. "So, are you going to tell me about your day or what?"

"You first."

"God, what are you 2? Fine. It was work, blah, blah, blah. Nothing interesting happened. Saw Charlie for lunch. He just wanted to talk about Jane the whole time and how perfect she is. It got annoying after the first 20 minutes, so much as that I was happy to get back to work and the work blahs for the rest of the day. I get home tired and find you giggling so much that you can't even talk to me."

"God, you're cranky when you get old. I hope that I don't get that way." Will scowled at her. "Ok, my day was good. I didn't really leave the house, except for a walk around the yard. Mostly I just read and relaxed and then Lizzie called with exciting news." Will raised his eyebrows at this and wondered what that could be and why she was calling his sister. Then he realized that maybe he was a little jealous that she called for Georgiana instead of him. Which made him realize that he wasn't listening to his sister and that she was just looking at him.

"Ok, what's this news?"

"WILL…I knew you weren't listening. I'm going out for ice cream with Lizzie, she'll be calling me soon. She's going to tell me all about Eoin Colfer coming to town." Here she paused, waiting for Will to react to the news. She looked at his puzzled face and decided to take pity on him. "He's the author of Artemis Fowl. He's from Ireland, so this is rare! Lizzie refused to tell me specifics until she relaxed a little bit, guessing she's old too and had a rough day. She'll be calling in a bit, hopefully."

"And you'll want to leave me, even though I've barely seen you all day?"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Fine, go and leave me all by myself this evening. I'll just drown my sorrows."

"You don't even like beer."

"I could start"

Mrs. Reynolds carries in the main course with the side salad. Both siblings stop squabbling and thank her. She's about to leave the room when Will speaks, "Mrs. Reynolds, if Lizzie calls for Georgiana, please bring in the phone, she's expected." Mrs. Reynolds wrinkled her nose quickly and nodded and left. Georgiana smiled broadly at Will and the conversation became nonexistent as they devoured their dinner until the next interruption of Mrs. Reynolds signaling a call from Lizzie, which lit up Georigana's eyes.

Lizzie headed home after bursting to Georgiana about her exciting news. She felt a little bit depressed on being so old, but a bubble bath never hurt anyone. Lizzie slipped into her and Jane's empty apartment, read Jane's note and smiled happy that her sister seemed to have found herself a man. Jane didn't have much luck men in the past. They all adored her because she was beautiful, but most didn't acknowledge the rest of her. Consequently, Jane became less open with her feelings, although she had her share of broken hearts, she now believed that not everyone needed to know that her heart was broken. Most men didn't care about her work, but Jane cared deeply. She hated seeing anyone hurt, which was why everyone at the doctor's office loved her. She worked in a pediatrician's office, as a nurse. She made everyone feel better. Her kindness and tenderness with the children won over the hearts of parents and the gentleness plus small treats she gave out won over the children. They knew they were in good hands whenever they needed to see the doctor. While Jane's work wasn't something that she brought home often, she would rush to the hospital if one of her patients was admitted. Rarely did this happen, but the man she was dating when it did, was not impressed by her leaving in the middle of dinner. Fred was a man, Jane had high hopes for, but after that night, their relationship went downhill fast. Jane cried for a week before finally admitting to herself that he wasn't the one. I hadn't seen her this happy with man since Fred. And Charlie is a much better choice for her. Lizzie sighed deeply, happy that she sister had found herself a great guy, but sorry that she didn't see Jane enough these days and also wishing there was someone out there for her. She hadn't had a good date since…Enough thinking she thought and opened her book, letting the bubbles and the words relax her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ice Cream and Screams**

Lizzie and Georgiana met at Ben and Jerry's, Lizzie's favorite two men in the world. On a rough day, she asked for Chocolate Therapy, which she claimed was the only therapy she ever needed, plus Jane's ear. Today she decided on American Pie while after much debating Georgiana decided to try Chocolate Therapy, after Lizzie's praise. They sat and gossiped about Eoin Colfer coming to town in a month's time, his latest Artemis Fowl book, and possible movie. When that died down, they talked of books and music.

"You MUST let me play you at least one song, I swear you'll like it, even if it is country."

"Only if you promise to sit through a listening of a Gwen Stefani song." Georgina shot back.

Lizzie sighed heavily. "Deal."

Georgina nodded. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, hoping Lizzie wouldn't notice.

"Spill it."

"Why is it that you don't get along with my brother? It seems like you'd be perfect for each other."

Lizzie's eyes grew round and her jaw dropped. It took her a moment even to formulate the right words. How much should she tell Georgiana? That her brother insulted her before actually knowing her? That her brother often popped into her mind? Or maybe that her brother seemed really sweet when he was caring for his sister and that she wanted him to care for her in the same way, but knew it was absurd even to think about because it could never happen?

Instead, Lizzie took a deep breath and asked, "Are you trying to fix us up?" She hoped that the question would lighten the mood that had turned with this one question.

"Lizzie…be serious. He's really great, but from the first time I saw you two together, it seemed like you already didn't like him."

"Oh, Georgie. It's not that I don't like your brother, it's just that earlier that day he insulted me and it was hard to overlook. It just seems that every time he and I meet, he thinks the worst of me without even looking at the situation. It's not like I'm even throwing myself at him. I just want to be friends for your sake and Jane's." She looked down at their ice creams, which were mostly finished. "Come on, let's go."

Georgiana tried to protest, but Lizzie insisted. "We can walk through the park if you'd like. I can walk you home if you'd like. I don't even know where you live." They walked out the front door. Lizzie starred at the car parked in front of Ben and Jerry's. She linked arms with Georgiana and said, "What famous person did we miss inside?" She lowered her voice, "Should we peek in the widows and see?"

Georgiana's face paled, "Um…well." She had no idea how to tell Lizzie that the limo was waiting to take her home. Unfortunately, she didn't have to. A flash of light broke Georgiana out of her misery and into panic mode. James, her chauffeur made his way to the door in record time, opened in, and all but pushed both Georgiana and Lizzie inside the car. A moment later the car roared off.

"What's happening?" Lizzie managed to squeak out, "Georgie, are you ok? What are we doing in here?"

"Sorry, Lizzie," Georgiana hung her head. "I'm not very good around photographers and I panic, plus Will hates it when either of us makes into the society magazines."

Lizzie's eyes widen and she struggles to makes sense of this new information, "why…" She couldn't even formulate a question.

"Um…I guess I should tell you that this is normal for me."

"_What_?"

"I thought that you knew, but now I realize that Will didn't tell you. We're the Darcy's."

Lizzie shook her head, her puzzlement etched on her face.

Georgiana tried again, "The Darcy family of New York, the Kennedy's of New York, the next Camelot family…" She really didn't know how else to explain.

And then the light bulb went on. Lizzie smiled faintly. "Sorry, I had no idea." She was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened to her.

Georgiana tried to smile back, but it worry etched across her face. She hated it when people found out about her family. It made her wonder if they really wanted to be with her and that didn't happen to her before George. Now she almost always thought about it when she talked to people.

Lizzie noticed Georgiana's silence and tried to lighten the atmosphere. "I thought we were being kidnapped or something. Now that be an interesting adventure wouldn't it?" It didn't do much to break the ice and Lizzie sighed and tried again, "Georgie, I'm sorry I didn't know, but next time we can just eat Ben and Jerry's from pints. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position."

Georgiana couldn't believe it, "You mean, you're not put off my all this?" Then another thought crossed her mind, she almost ignored it, but decided to say it anyways, "You don't really…" she was unsure how to continue without accusing Lizzie.

Lizzie noticed the quick look splayed across her new friend's face and desperately wanted to put her at ease, at the same time, wondering what made her young friend even the tiniest bit jaded. So she laughed, "No Georgiana, I have no desire to be in the magazines. I don't care what your last name is, but now I'm quite sure you don't need my help meeting Eoin Colfer. And that sadly is the best offer I had going for me. Now you'll just have to put up with my company for fun." She squeezed Georgiana's hand affectionately and grinned. "You know I've never been in a limo before. Can we stand up out the moon roof like they do in the movies?"

Georgiana's eyes widened. "And have all those people starring at us?"

"No, you can't think of it that way, you're looking out at the world. Have you never done that before?" Lizzie watched at Georgiana shook her head slowly and then grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Together they watched as the limo pulled up to the curb. Georgiana was home. Lizzie's face fell and Georgiana made a quick decision and asked the driver getting out if they could just go around the block. He looked dumbfounded at her request, but complied. Lizzie grinned and her eyes lit up with excitement. Together they felt the wind against their faces and Lizzie screamed loudly. And she was right, there were people that looked at them, but Georgiana saw more interesting snippets of city life that she wanted to go further. When they pulled up to the block a second time, Will was standing there with a look of fury on his face. And the perfect night was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Facing the Enemy 

"Oh, Jane. It was just awful. There I was trying to make Georgiana happy and hope that she realized I didn't like her because of her name when Will starts shouting at me. He stood there and yelled at me for taking advantage of his sister like I was out to get my pictures in the paper and ride everywhere in limos. Honestly, I don't know why that man is always so quick to judge me."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I just stood there and let him yell until he was finished. And then looked at Georgiana, who looked miserable. I couldn't yell at him back, even though you know I was dying to. You'd be so proud of me. So I just gave Georgiana a hug, told her stop by the library soon, and told Will he was being ridiculous shouting in the middle of the street and he was terrifying his sister. And then I walked home."

"Sounds like you had an eventful time. Have you heard from either of them since?"

"No, and it's been a week. I can't believe I haven't seen or heard from you in forever. You know, just because you're on vacation, it doesn't give you permission to forget about your favorite sister. How was your vacation with Charlie going, it was bit sudden wasn't it?"

"Yes, his sister demanded that he go see her. She was having some kind of crisis. Although once we got here, I haven't heard a word about it. Maybe she just doesn't want me to know about it. But the rest of the week has been peaceful, seeing sights and lounging by the pool. We did see your picture in US Weekly. That made things interesting, I've never seen Caroline more angry. She sulked for two days and nothing perked her up. Apparently she has her sights set on Will. Next thing we knew, she demanded to see Charlie's new place in the city, just so she could come back with us."

"Ugh, she sounds horrific."

"She's actually not that bad, if you take the whole Will obsession with a grain of salt."

"That's just like you, making excuses. She sounds like a nightmare."

"Lizzie!" Jane scolded her sister, but knew that Lizzie has a sixth sense about people, not that Jane would ever admit that in public. "Well, you can meet her and decide for yourself. She's coming to dinner tonight along with, well, Will."

"Jane, you never said that when you made me promise to come."

"Well, honestly, would you have come if I told you?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly, seven sharp. And try to look nice, of? For me?"

Lizzie growled and hung up the phone. Nice meant making an effort. And she did not want to appear like she was making an effort to Will Darcy. She still couldn't get his words out of her head, nor the look of pure anguish on Georgiana's face. She had so many things she wanted to tell that man, but she knew tonight wasn't the time. Maybe there would never be time and really it wasn't her place anyways. Lizzie shook her head, clearly away her thoughts and went to get ready.

She arrived at the restaurant just a few minutes late. She looked for a limo before entering the building, but there were none in sight. She didn't know whether or to be relieved or disappointed. An odd thought indeed that soon had her questioning her sanity. I should just go home right now and purge those thoughts from my mind. Instead, she glanced at her watch, yelped, and thought of how Jane would scold her. She hurried into the restaurant to find the party had already been seated. When she arrived at the table, Jane frowned so slightly at her, but introduced her to Caroline.

"Ah, the fashionable five minutes late I see."

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry the for the delay, it was inevitable." Lizzie glanced at the only empty seat, right next to Georgiana and across from Will. With a reluctant sigh, Lizzie sat down and grinned at her friend. After she gave her drink order to the waiter, she surveyed the menu after giving Jane an apologetic shrug and murmured hello to the rest of the group. They ordered soon after that, Jane had the Cajun grilled shrimp, Caroline ordered salad, Will and Charlie chose steak after much debate, and Lizzie ordered shrimp scampi. Georgiana was about to give her order when Caroline leaned over and stage whispered to Lizzie that maybe pasta wasn't the best dish to order given her curves. Lizzie smiled sweetly. She then asked the waitress for more bread for the table and if there was a chance she could peek at the dessert menu. Georgiana smirked and ordered the shrimp scampi claiming that sounded delicious. She grinned at Lizzie as they both watched Caroline's eyes narrow.

Again Will was struck at the difference in his sister from a few minutes ago, before Lizzie breezed in. She was nervous and kept her eyes on the table. Now she was drinking in the restaurant, whispering to Lizzie over the dessert menu, and her cheeks gaining some color. Whether he wanted to admit it, Lizzie was helping his sister in ways he never could, and she didn't even know what she was doing. He watched as she gave his sister a huge smile. He wished that she'd smile at him like that, but there was precious little hope of that happening after last week. He could kick himself for yelling at her like that, especially in the middle of the street. But, he was so angry that this happened. He knew that Georgie hated going out in public and being photographed. He tried his best not to let that happen. He had no idea that she was going in the limo. He actually hadn't thought too much about the transportation. And then she had the nerve to accuse him of terrifying his sister. She barely knew the family a few weeks and already she was asserting herself in ways most people only dreamed about. Only she hadn't the least bit of idea that she was doing it.

While he was quietly thinking, he noticed Caroline edging her hand closer to his in hopes of some contact. He removed his hand from the table, far from her reach and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Now that they were at the same table, he couldn't help comparing the two women in his life. One forced herself on him and one who ran from him. They were complete opposites and he realized that he wouldn't mind it if Lizzie threw herself at him. It might actually be fun. He grinned at the thought and was startled to hear Caroline's voice.

"Ah, I knew you would agree with me, Will."

Will looked around the table, not really sure what just happened. He was Georgina shaking her head and Lizzie looking unhappy. What had he done now?

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, was there a question?"

Caroline smile faltered, "There was talk going around the table about weekend plans. I was just saying that you had invited me to your house in the country, so we wouldn't be able to make it." She smiled at Lizzie.

Will, not really sure how Caroline thought he invited her to the country house, couldn't wipe the puzzled look off his face. And then he remembered. "Caroline, I do remember saying that you were welcome to use the house in Connecticut this weekend, but Georgiana and I were planning to stay in the city this weekend. There's something going on that she doesn't want to miss. But I'll call the housekeeper and let her know to expect you."

"Of course, I would never stay there without you Will, I just wouldn't feel right about it. Now, Georgiana, tell me all about what's going on in the city that you can't leave."

Georgiana looked like a deer in headlines, she threw a questioning glance at Will. But before he could say anything, Lizzie stepped in.

"Oh, Georgie, I can't believe you forgot about the art exhibit. You told me about it last week when we had saw our two favorite people, Ben and Jerry." She paused for a moment and then when Georgiana said nothing, she followed, "I know you thought your brother would like it too, which really shocked me." Will raised an eyebrow and Caroline huffed. "And it's so sweet that you two do brother and sister things. Before Charlie, Jane and I used to hang out all the time, and you see how it is now. Right Jane?"

Jane and Charlie were in the middle of talking to themselves, but mostly gazing into each other's eyes. When she heard her name, she turned, "What?" Both Georgiana and Lizzie burst out laughing.

"Exactly, see what I have to go through to get your attention?"

"But…" Jane was interrupted by the food coming and effectively ending most of the conversation. Lizzie turned to Georgiana and nudged her, asking her how she liked the shrimp. Georgiana murmured she found it delicious. Lizzie turned her head and caught Will looking her way. She threw him a slight wink and then decided she's caused enough tension in the group for a little bit. She'd wait for dessert to start in on Caroline again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wheels in motion 

"You should have seen her later that night, commenting on your eating habits. It would have been really funny, if she's wasn't talking about my sister."

"Jane, did you lose your temper?"

"No." Jane's face slightly colored, "Well I might have told her that she was talking about my sister and she would do well to stop before she said something that she might regret later."

Lizzie laughed. When the sisters were done talking, Lizzie called Georgiana to share. "I wish I was a fly on the wall for that conversation. You should record it next time."

"You are so bad…even Will says so."

"Typical, I think your brother hates me."

"Lizzie, I was kidding."

"Oh, right"

"God, obsess much? You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you like him or something."

Will walked into the room and overheard his sister. "Who likes who?"

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears, "Georgie, that's crazy, don't you dare say anything," she hissed.

But hanging out with Lizzie had rubbed up of Georgiana and she wasn't about to let this opportunity go, "Oh, hi Will, just chatting with Lizzie."

Will's step faltered slightly, but not so much that anyone would notice, unless she was his sister. Lizzie liked someone? This could be disastrous, but really it wasn't like they had a shot, but still, he kept replaying the restaurant conversation over and over in his head and it seemed like he could be making some sort of progress. After all, she did wink at him. He decided to ask, otherwise he wouldn't get anything done until he knew, "And who's the lucky fellow?"

Georgie giggled and Lizzie swore softly and said, "That's it Georgie, there will be retaliation."

"Lizzie…" But she was gone. One down, and one to go. Georgie wheeled on Will, "Lucky fellow huh? Is there something that I should know about?"

"What are you talking about?" Will attempted to brush his sister's questioning aside. He just meant…actually he had no idea what he just meant. And the thought of Lizzie liking someone else, well, a pain just tore though his chest and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. Then he was fine again. He blinked his eyes and asked faintly, "What were we just talking about?"

Georgiana smirked. "You can't fool me," as she left the room. She was almost positive that her brother adored Lizzie, but that he was going about it all the wrong way. Typical of him, the man hadn't had a realistically functioning relationship that she could remember. She knew that her brother dated women, not a lot, but there had been some over the years. Mostly, Will kept his dating life separate from his private life with her. But that didn't stop her from seeing pictures of his "dates" in the tabloids. Of course, with the tabloids, not all of them were dates. God knows how Caroline herself managed to finagle pictures of her and Will.

Georgiana had a harder time reading Lizzie. There were times when she thought that Lizzie really liked her brother and then there were the times that she looked like she wanted to murder him. All that could change in the course of a few minutes time. There definitely was something there, Georgiana knew it and she was determined to make sure both of them realized their feelings for each other.

She knew that Lizzie would retaliate for this afternoon, and she'd strike quickly too. But she didn't know that Georgiana was learning from her tricks and she had a secret weapon of her own. It was time to call in the big guns. Making sure Will was occupied; she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi, it's me. I have something on Will and I need your help."

"Charming, I can't wait."

"Do you have time from your busy schedule to meet me?"

"For you, darling, I always have time."

The wheels we set and started turning. Georgiana hung up the phone with a very satisfied smile on her face.

In an apartment across town, Lizzie was trying to come up with a prank to pull and not having any luck. Instead she settled down to read. She's just discovered a new favorite author, Jennifer Lynn Barnes and was quickly going through everything this young author wrote.

After finishing **Killer Spirit**, Lizzie came up with an idea. She grinned evilly and laughed. That girl is toast, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Meeting 

Two days later, unbeknownst to each other, the plans went into action. Lizzie had fun decorating and Georgiana went to the airport.

As she waited for her passenger, she held up a sign "Handsome." Many people smiled her way and although she blushed and looked past them. Finally she noticed him stepping off the plane and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her. He came over and said " I hope that's referring to me and not some young hottie on the plane."

"Duh, I only have eyes for you.

"You are so full of it. So you're brother has no idea you called me?"

'Nope."

"What's gotten into you? Did you fight over a boy or something?"

"Do you want me to leave you stranded in an airport, Richard "

"Alright, enough with the wise cracks, why did you call in the big guns if not for a boy. You were so closed mouth on the phone."

"And yet you came."

"Yes, I admit you have a dreadful power over me, my young cousin. I'm yours to command. Is that what you wanted to hear."

Georgiana giggled. And pulled her cousin down the corridor to the awaiting limo. When they were in the car, she leaned back and gave him the 411.

Richard, to his credit, didn't interrupt her. When she was done, he sat back stunned. He didn't speak for a full minute, which for those who knew him, considered this an accomplishment. No one and nothing stunned Richard, but what his young cousin told him about Will blew his mind.

"We must stop at the library, I need to check this girl out."

Georgiana rolled her eyes. "She's perfect for him, believe me."

"I don't doubt you, I just want to see the woman that's toppled the famous Darcy."

"You'll see her tonight at dinner."

"But by then it will be too late."

"What are you talking of?"

"Well, I assume you have a plan. I'm guessing that you brought me in for my devilishly good looks and my charms. Therefore, if Lizzie and I have a camaraderie before dinner, the scale might tip in my favor."

Georgiana's eyes narrowed. "It's not a competition, Richard"

"Oh, my dear girl, you are so green. Of course it's a competition. It's Darcy struggling against himself. And one way to make him commit is to spark his jealously."

"Hmmm, you may have a point there. I could use some new reading material."

"Good it's settled. So tell me more about what's going on in your life."

Georgiana complied and they conversed easily until they reached the library. They decided not to cause a stir with the limo and hopped out of the car a block away. Georgiana and Richard talked strategy before going inside, but decided that since they would all be meeting tonight, it was best to play it straight. Georgiana led her cousin down the stairs to the teen room.

She didn't spot Lizzie right now, so she ditched her cousin and headed into the stacks. While she gathered her books, she spied on Richard. She watched as her friend came into the room and gave her cousin a once over. Georgiana could see the hint of smile starting on Lizzie's lips. She sighed; Richard had that effect on most women. If he wasn't her cousin, she might have been crushing over him herself.

"Do you need some help?"

"No thanks," Richard said with a slow smile. "I'm just waiting for someone." Richard almost wished that he'd seen her first. There was no doubt about it this girl was gorgeous. It made him wonder why Will was stalling asking her out. He was extremely glad that Georgiana called him. Lizzie nodded and went to her desk, but she periodically kept glancing over at him. Finally as neither Richard nor Lizzie was talking, Georgiana decided that she had enough books. She emerged from the stacks and walked over to Richard and dumped the books in his arms. Richard juggled with the books, not expecting his cousin's move and also not exactly looking at her. Georgiana giggled softly and tugged him over to the desk.

Lizzie looked up with surprise and delight as she saw Georgiana. "Hey, haven't seen you in a bit."

"Forgot to mention at dinner…I was grounded."

"Grounded? For the Ben and Jerry's night?"

"Well, that and because I told Will off after that. He didn't really appreciate that so much."

Lizzie laughed. "I doubt he appreciated it at all. Sorry…I feel partly responsible."

During this conversation, Richard edged closer and finally poked Georgiana. "Oh, right, Lizzie, this is my cousin Richard."

Lizzie reached over and shook his hand, smiling as she watched him swift the books quickly from one arm to the other. After a firm shake, she reached out and plucked the books from his arms and started to check out. As she worked, she commented on the books. "Oh, this is one of my favorites. Oh this one I've been meaning to read, I've heard such good things about it. You'll have to tell me if you like." On the last book, she frowned for a minute and asked, "Did you know that this is part of a series? And it's book 2?" Georgiana shook her head. "Yeah, you'll need to first one, which is actually checked out. But I have it at home. I might bring it to you tonight…if you're nice." She gave Georgiana a wink.

'Come on, we both know that I'm your only friend. If I ditch you, who else will you talk to?"

"Well…that's where you're wrong. And do have one or two friends my own age. In fact, they'll be there tonight. So it looks like we're back to square one, you needing to be nice to me. I happen to know that Caroline's coming tonight. You want to hang out with the cool kids tonight and not be stuck in the corner listen to her compliment you all night huh?"

Georgiana narrowed her eyes. 'You're evil."

"Mah hahaaa. My true colors now come out." She turned to Richard who looked amused; "Will you be coming to the party?"

"If I behave."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sisterly Affections 

"So, Lizzie, Jessica and Steve are coming?"

"Yes, I haven't seen Jessica in forever. It will be good to catch up. I've seen her almost as much as I've seen you this last month."

"I know," Jane sighed. "I've become one of those girls that I never said I would, where she dumps all her friends the minute she's found herself a nice boy."

"Well, I guess if he's the "nice" boy, you're forgiven. Provided that you let me raid your closet tonight. I need something a little girly."

"Do tell."

"Well, I met Georgiana's cousin tonight, who's a bit dreamy. But mostly I'm in a girly mood."

'**You're** in girly mood?"

"Jane…"

"Right, ok. No teasing. I hope that's not going to be the theme of tonight." Lizzie glared at her sister. Jane sighed, "Fine, I get it. It's a girly mood, not an amused mood. Well, take whatever you'd like from my closet."

"Thanks, so tell me what's going on with you these days. Is Caroline still trying to make your life miserable?"

"No, she's really trying to make Will's life miserable. I'm just a bonus. She's taken to asking personal questions about the family."

"Really? Why?"

"I feel like she's checking up on our background, making sure there are no big skeletons in the closet."

"Oh, that's not a good sign. Did you give her any dirt?"

"Of course. I told her all about our Aunt and Uncle."

"Living in the unfashionable part of California? Did she bite?"

"What do you think? She practically ran from the room. In actuality, you would have been proud."

"I am proud. Now, what do you think about this?" Lizzie held up a short black skirt with a little flounce at the bottom. She paired it with a pink shirt.

"Pink?"

Lizzie smiled sweetly, "I'm so glad you approve. You're so sweet. So really, tell me about you. What have you been up to? You're barely home anymore, and not that I'm complaining. I'm really happy for you. I just want details. Is that too much to ask, especially since I'm your favorite sister."

"Well, the country home was nice. More than nice, it was insane. Remember that time we went to Newport for vacation and looked at those "cottages," well, the house was similar to those." She smiled as Lizzie's jaw dropped. "Ok, it wasn't as bad as those houses, but it was close."

"Could you at least tell if someone lived in them?"

"I think there might have a been a book or two out of place in the library."

"Oh a library, what did they have in it?"

"Seriously? I tell you that their cottage is a mansion and you ask about the books in the library?"

"Duh, Librarian!"

"You really are a nerd you know."

"I'm aware. Continue."

"I did actually take a picture on my phone for you. See?" Jane passed Lizzie her phone and she filled through the pictures. "It's big I know and not as cozy as your library, but still…it's impressive isn't it?"

"Wow."

"So, I was taking the picture when Caroline walked into the room. She was amazed that 1) I knew how to work the camera on my phone and 2) that I would be taking a picture of the library. She demanded to know why I was taking a photo. Of course once she found out, she was hideous the whole day at the mere mention of your name. I said that next time, you'd love to come."

"Ah, Jane. I do admit that I have taught you well."

"Yes, oh wise one. Anything else you require?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it…"

"Forget it Bennett!"

Lizzie sighed, "Fine. So how's work going? Does Charlie mind you staying late to take care of your special patients, making sure they get the right color Jell-O and all?"

"No, he's always sweet about it. I haven't stayed all that much, but just enough to know that my kids will be ok without me for a few hours."

By this time, Lizzie had changed into her outfit. She spun a small circle, "What do you think?"

"You do girly well." Jane laughed as Lizzie snorted. "Help me pick out something. I want to look nice tonight."

"As opposed to any other time?"

"Ok, if you must know, last night I fell asleep while Charlie and I were watching a movie. I woke myself up snoring."

Lizzie burst out laughing. "Well, in that case, try these. She tossed Jane a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a white button down shirt. "I know, it's nothing like your usual, but just try it. And I have the perfect necklace. Let me go get it."

Lizzie left the room and rummaged around on her dresser to find the black vintage necklace. The doorbell rang as she made her way to Jane's room. She handed her the necklace and then ran down the stairs to answer the door.

Jessica and Steve raced inside, sandwiching Lizzie in a huge hug. Once they stepped back, Jessica and Steve started laughing. Lizzie raised her eyebrow.

"Bennet, what's with the pink?" Steve dared to ask.

"Well, Jones, I'm in girly mood tonight."

"Oh good god, the bloke's going to be terrified."

"He'll never know what hit him, Steve."

"Thanks Jess, but really, there is no guy."

Jessica and Steve shared a look, neither believing their friend.

"Jane, your friends are here. Come down and entertain them."

Steve's eyes narrowed in mock anger, "Yeah, Jane, we have some pre party drinks that are for friends only, and since Lizzie has just declared us not friends, I'm afraid that the three of us will have to drink without her."

Jane came into the room laughing. She put her arms around Lizzie and soothed her sister's feelings. "Steve, stop giving Lizzie shit, she has a hard evening ahead of her. And she's going to need some of the contents in that bottle. Caroline and Will will be at the party."

"Alright, drink up Lizzie my love. We'll be your wingmen. But first, can you sign your John Hancock on my US Weekly?"

The four friends laughed, drank, and slowly made their way to the party, ready for whatever the night threw at them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Letting Loose 

"So, Richard, you just happened to be passing through town?"

"Not exactly."

"Hmmm, care to share something."

"Not if I value my life."

"You're impossible."

"You're not the first cousin to tell me that today. So I hear, there's a big party tonight. What's the occasion?"

"I think that Charlie wants to show off his new girlfriend, but I think the "real" reason is that Caroline's in town. She demanded to be shown a good time."

"Is she still after you?"

"Unfortunately. I can't figure out why she isn't always after you too, when you bother coming to these parties."

"It's because long ago, she cornered me at a party and I pretended to be infatuated with her. I also let it slip that I lost all my money. Then I tried to kiss her.

Will laughed, "I should try something like that sometime."

"I think it's too late with you, unless you do something really heinous, she'll never get the hint. Frankly I don't understand what that woman even sees in you."

"Did I mention how glad I am that you're here?"

"Well, I did think you'd be happy to have a wingman at the party tonight. If I stick with you, Caroline won't."

"I like the way you think. What do you say to a game of pool while we wait for Georgiana to finish getting ready? I had no idea that she's take so long getting ready."

"She's at that age Will. Soon she'll be bringing around boys and going out on dates."" Richard laughed as the color drained from his cousin's face. He had a feeling that the night would be very interesting. He was quite looking forward to it.

Will, Richard, and Georgiana arrived at the party a fashionable thirty minutes late due to Georgiana's clothing crisis. At the last minute, she decided that she had nothing to wear and couldn't possibly go. As she stated this in raised tones, she sneaked a wink at her cousin. Will threatened that if she wasn't dressed and back downstairs in 10 minutes, he was leaving without her. Nine minutes and 50 seconds later, she bounded down the stairs with the first outfit that she tried on. Will sighed as he realized that Richard was right and things were about to change drastically for the siblings.

As the trio walked in the door, Caroline made a beeline for them. "You're late," she pouted.

"I'm so glad you noticed," exclaimed Richard as he pulled her close for a hug, as her cousins watched with amusement as she struggled against his arms. When she finally stopped struggling, he let go.

"I didn't know you were invited, Richard."

"Georgiana asked me if I wanted to come."

"How nice of her," cooed Caroline, "you're always thinking of the unfortunate, aren't you dear? Caroline tried squeezing Georgiana's arm in a sisterly affection, but Georgiana moved her arm at the last second, waving hello to Lizzie.

Seeing the look of distress, Lizzie ran over to Georgiana and whispered something in her ear. As a smile light Georgiana's face, Caroline frowned.

"What are you talking of? It's not polite whispering in front of others."

"Don't worry, Carrie, we weren't talking about you." Lizzie then turned to the others, "Hello Will." Will nodded back to her. "Hey Richard, good to see you again. Guess you were on your best behavior to allowed out tonight."

Richard threw her a wink, "Well, I wouldn't say that it was my "best" behavior, but here I am." He saw the confusion and an instant uneasiness cross Will's face, before his poker face came back. Richard smiled. "In fact, I think that this party needs a little more atmosphere."

"Richard! How could you suggest…"

"Caroline, darling, don't you know me well enough to know I like entertainment. What kind of entertainment do you have tonight?"

"I'm sure not the kind that you are used to. Excuse me." Everyone watched as she stalked off.

"Well really," Richard exclaimed, "All I was talking about was a little beer pong or something?"

"Where do you think you are, at a frat party?" asked Will.

"Sounds fun to me," Lizzie murmured. "It beats working this crowd."

"Excellent." Richard rubbed his hands together. "I like how you think, Lizzie."

"One on one or doubles?"

"Doubles. Definitely, Will, what do you say?"

Richard had to nudge his cousin, who was looking dumbfounded. "Are you insane?"

"Don't worry, Jessica and Steve will be up for it. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"But what about me?" Georgiana whined.

"You're not playing," declared Will in a tone harsher than he intended.

Lizzie grabbed her hand. "I'll introduce you too, but I have to tell you that if you're thinking by meeting them, you can ditch me, they're not half as funny nor into books as I am."

Will wanted to grab his sister's other hand and pull her back towards him. While he could see that around Lizzie, she came out of her shell, he also didn't want her to become a delinquent. On the other hand, he didn't want to cause a huge scene, which he knew would cause his sister pain. So instead he sighed, and followed the group. He could watch from a distance and intervene as needed.

Jessica and Steve were at the bar getting drinks. Once they saw Lizzie, they became uncharacteristically quiet. Lizzie briefly wondered what they might be up to, but she dismissed the thought and introduced them to Richard and Georgiana. She was about to order a drink when Jessica asked, "Who's that behind you?"

Lizzie turned around and noticed Will hanging back, but definitely watching. She motioned him forward and saw that he came, reluctantly. "Jessica, this is Will. Will, this is my best friend, Jessica."

Jessica smiled hello. Will nodded his head. Lizzie gave him a long look, got her drink, and pulled Jessica to her feet. "Jess is a lawyer, she's the best."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Lizzie…"

"You are. You know it."

Jessica through Will an apologetic smile. But he was watching Lizzie. She turned to Steve. "Steve's a physical education teacher. He's really into sports and kids."

"That explains why I hang out with you so much," cracked Steve. His attempt to lighten the mood failed, but Richard soon stepped in.

"I hear you two are an amazing Beer Pong duo. Lizzie and I hearby challenge you to a game."

"Dude," Steve said, "I hate to break it to you, but this doesn't seem to be that kind of party. In fact that might be the kind of party that got us thrown out of here."

The six of them turned and surveyed the party. Most people looked as though they stepped out of the pages from a catalog. Since Jane had been going out with Charlie, this became the norm whenever Lizzie tagged along with them. No one ever wore jeans and everyone seemed to care about appearances, namedropping, and finding the most famous person in the room.

As each of the six surveyed the room, completely different thoughts swarmed in their heads. Lizzie wanted to escape the room and most of the people in it. She just wanted to have a normal night surrounded by the people she loved. Jane was off with Charlie, but her friends were here and she was really happy to see them. Will was wondering why he was always such an idiot in public. Georgiana really wanted to play beer pong…without the beer of course. Even the smell of beer disgusted her. Jessica eyed Lizzie and thought of her bet with Steve. She bet him that Lizzie would end up together with Will. How could they not get together when both of them kept looking at each other slyly? Steve had no idea what Lizzie was wearing, but he really liked this new look of hers. Richard wondered why Will never developed the social gene.

Richard nudged Will, "Now that would be something, Carrie asking us to leave."

Will barely laughed, but Richard could see the wheels turning in his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Game:**

"So guys, what do you say? Think that you can beat me and Richard?"

"Hands down, Bennett."

"Bring it, Bennett."

"You two do remember the last time we played, right?"

"Yeah, you had that big basketball boyfriend racking up all your points. I don't think you hit a cup all night?"

"Right, Tony, I forgot about him. That was a fun night though. So, where do we go for this game?" Lizzie asked Richard.

"Will will take you. I'll go get some cups and score some beers."

"Cola," corrected Lizzie. She nodded slightly in Georgiana's direction; "It's early, no need to get crazy this early."

Richard smiled and walked off towards the kitchens, wishing that Will hadn't met Lizzie first. Will led the group far away from Caroline's eyes. He knew that once Caroline discovered their game, it would be over. He also knew that the game wouldn't last too long, at least with him missing from the room. When she discovered that he was no longer there, she would search the house from top to bottom for him. And then she would demand his attention and pretend she was his girlfriend. God, he hated those times. Although with both Richard and Lizzie in the same room, that might stop her…just a little bit. Will smiled to himself, this night seemed like it could have potential. Will lead the group to the library. He watched as Lizzie's eyes lit up. He smiled broadly at her and she smiled back at him. Then she turned back and took in the room.

Books in old leather covered the walls from top to bottom. A fire roared in the fireplace, throwing shadows over the walls. Lizzie wanted to curl up on a sofa examining books the rest of the night. Reluctantly, she turned her attention back to the group. Steve groaned, "Not the look! Was this the only room that will do? Lizzie won't be able to keep her head in the game now." Then he smiled and winked at Jessica, "She won't be able to keep her head in the game. And that means we'll whoop butt." They high fived just as Richard walked into the room carrying the supplies.

They played three quick games, where Richard and Lizzie won the first and then had to play Will and Georgiana. When they won that game, the other four declared the teams needed to change. As if everyone in the room conspired against them, Will and Lizzie were named the challengers against Jessica and Richard. Jessica was having an off night but she knew that Richard could carry the game. So they worked together in hopes of achieving victory and a union between their two friends. It took Will and Lizzie a little longer to find their rhythm, but before too long, they were back in the game. Jessica and Richard had two cups to defend and Will and Lizzie had one less. Richard picked up the ball, and said, "You two are finally going down. This is victory." Just as he let go of the ball, the door opened. The ball bounced on the table and into Lizzie's gleeful hand.

"Ah Will, here you are." Caroline came into the room. "I've been looking all over for you. What on earth are you doing in here?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Richard threw the ball, which missed widely. "What sort of game are you playing and why?"

"Ah…"Will had no answer.

Lizzie noticed his lack of response and jumped right in. "Caroline, so glad that you found us. You're just in time to see Richard get his ass kicked."

Richard laughed. "You and what army."

"Seriously. Let's be reasonable here." With that, Lizzie tossed the ball, which landed right into the cup. "Drink up."

"Will, come with me. There's some people you need to meet."

Lizzie took one look at the pained glance on his face and took pity on him. "Sorry, Caroline, but Will's in the middle of a game right now. And there's no telling when it will be finished."

"You call _this_ a game. Believe me, he doesn't need to finish."

"Oh, so now you control his every move?" Lizzie winced at the comment as soon as she said it, realizing the weak comeback.

Caroline brushed her comment aside and went to grab Will's arm.

"I'm afraid Lizzie's right, Carrie, I must finish the game here."

"But Will, this is much more important than this silly game."

"Yes, but you wouldn't want me to be the sort of man who backs out on his commitments, would you?"

Caroline frowned, "Of course not Will. I suppose I will see you later." She walked quickly to Georgiana and whispered in her ear. Georgiana shook her head and pointed at the table where Will was lining up his shot. Caroline huffed and exited the room, leaving behind a roomful of relieved guests.

"You know she's going to try to make you pay for your that later right?"

Will nodded at Richard's observation. He was just about ready to toss when his cousin spoke up again, "She might even try to make you dance with her."

Will shuddered at the thought. "Please God, No!"

Lizzie noticed and grinned a wicked smile. Then she threw the ball into the last cup and shouted "Aha. Apparently I don't need an army."

He dutifully drained the last cup and shrugged at Jessica. "We'll get them next time."

Lizzie and Will exchanged high fives and then smiles.

Georgiana spoke up, "So, what's next."

"Huh," Lizzie said with her eyes still locked on Will's.

"Well," said Georgiana hating to interrupt the moment, "Caroline just left and it's clear that you two are the winners of the last team combo. So…"

"Yeah", chimed Richard, "Since you two were clearly the winning team, you choose the next event."

Lizzie blinked and looked between Richard and Will. Her mind was a complete blank. Will knew it was his chance to come up with something, something clever, that would erase his social failures, at least for that evening. Just as he opened his mouth to spit out the first thing that came to mind, he heard Lizzie's stomach growl. He laughed, "Well, I guess that settles that. We need to find some food."

Jessica piped up, "Have you seen the food here. We're not likely to find anything normal."

"So, we ditch the party?" asked Georgiana quietly.

Richard and Will grinned at each other. They needed a plan to get past Caroline and out the door quickly. Will took point and Richard followed up the rear, each of them familiar with the layout of the house. They took the door at the far end of the room, opposite the door from which Caroline burst in. As the end of the hall, they turned right and wondered through a maze of halls before everyone froze at the sound of Caroline's voice.

"Where could he have gone? No, the library is empty. I just checked. Louisa how can I get him to notice me? No I don't think he has. Obviously we're not together yet. How could he resist me if he'd noticed me? Do you think it could be because I'm Charles's sister and therefore off limits? No, oh. You think that I'm trying to hard? But how can that be? He's running away from me? Louisa, how can you say that?" Caroline's voice carried away as she drifted down another hall.

Lizzie glanced at Will's face. A panicked look froze across his face, which was followed with an intense look of guilt, before his poker face reappeared. Lizzie knew she was the only one to see the conflicting emotions played out and squeezed his arm affectionately. He gave her a quick smile and started moving down the hall once gain. Lizzie grabbed his arm and held him back. Then she moved them both so they were retracing their escape route. As they passed the rest of the group, Lizzie heard Georgiana whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Something I hope that I don't regret, but we can't leave now."

"Bennett you're going soft on me."

"Steve if you tell anyone, I'll…"

"Yeah, Yeah."

The entered the party and stopped in the doorway surveying the scene. Lizzie checked out the food situation and located Jane in the process. Jane stood next to Charlie smiling as his friends and acquaintances surrounded the couple vying for Jane's attention. Jane bestowed her smile on each in turn, not forgetting the women who seemed to gravitate towards her almost as much as men.

Georgiana and Will were both keeping an eye peeled for Caroline, who was no where to be found. Jessica scanned the room for any attractive men that had yet to fall under the power of Jane's spell. She quickly realized the Richard had potential, but that most likely he was out of her league. Steve just wanted to leave and have a night with his two best girls. He was beginning to regret ever agreeing to come out tonight. The fact that he hadn't seen Lizzie in almost a month swayed his decision over coming to party that actually had a dress code. Richard watched Lizzie and Will and tried to figure out if he had made any difference at all this evening. At certain times, he was positive he had, but then in a blink of an eye, Will would make some dumb ass comment that lost him any edge he had gained. Richard decided there might be a little spark there, but neither party looked comfortable making a move just yet. Therefore, he needed to spice things up a little bit.

He bent his 6'2" frame close to Lizzie and asked her a question. She turned her head and smiled softly. She nodded and took his outstretched hand. They made their way to dance floor as a slow song swept over the room. The other four stood watching the couple for moment and then they parted. Steve moved away in search of another drink. Jessica made her way towards Jane. Will and his sister watched one more minute as Richard twirled Lizzie, her short skirt twirling with her. Frowning, Will turned away just as Georgiana commented, "Don't they look good together?" Will shrugged and moved in the direction of a waiter. Georgiana shot Richard a small smile before hurrying after Will, not wanting to be alone in the crowd.

Georgiana moved quickly in order not to be caught alone by Caroline. Georgiana couldn't believe what they all overheard. She knew that Caroline really liked her brother, but she had no idea how determined she was to catch him.

Meanwhile, Will had scarfed up half the tray before she caught up with him. He did even notice what he was eating, it was just something to do besides stare at his cousin dancing. Georgiana came up besides him and pulled his arm back from more hors d'oeuvre, "You better move now if you want to escape Caroline. She's headed your way." Will nodded absently.

Caroline came up to the waiter and requested a glass of wine. She made small talk for a few minutes until the waiter came back with her drink. Just as she excused herself and started to leave Will reached out and grabbed her elbow. He quickly asked her if she wanted to dance. A stunned look crossed her face, if only for an instant, then satisfaction replaced shock and smug soon followed. Will noticed none of these looks however as his eyes were glued Richard and Lizzie.

The dance song was just ending, Richard pulled Lizzie close and then twirled her. She laughed surprised at the gesture. When he pulled her close for the next dance, she snuggled close for the slow song.

Caroline and Will approached the dance floor to everyone's surprise and disbelief. Halfway through the song, Richard noticed Georgiana starring at him intently. He sent her a quizzical look to which she replied with a head jerk. Richard swiveled around and found the couple dancing rather close. He showed Lizzie and both of them were puzzled over the dance. "Maybe he's just trying to be nice, you know, after what he all overheard."

Richard nodded, but knew Will would never willingly put himself into that position. His eyes narrowed and then the light bulb came on. He quickly looked back to Georgiana. With Lizzie busy looking at Will, she gave Richard a quick thumbs up, signally exactly what he was thinking. Their plan was working…even better than either of them could have imagined.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reality Sets In 

Lizzie found herself humming as she walked into work on Monday. Today was the day to put her plan into action. She smiled like the cat who ate the canary. Busy thinking of her evil plan, she walked right into something solid and bounced backward. "Oomph" involuntarily escaped her lips.

Strong arms grab her and keep her from falling, "Are you alright?"

Lizzie looked up to see a tall handsome man looking down at her concerned. Lizzie nods, "You're just lucky I didn't have a cup of tea in my hands."

The man laughs, "Must be my lucky day." He continued to chuckle as he sidestepped her and walked off.

Lizzie stepped into the library and after greeting several coworkers, made her way into the young adult section. After checking the latest updates on bookish blogs, her email, and the IM reference logs, she got to work for today. She called several teens and arranged a date for the next teen library board (TLB) for later in the week. It was time to start planning programs for the next year and also to see what they wanted to do for their summer finale next month.

Lizzie happened to catch Tyler, a key member of the board. "Hi Tyler, I'm glad that I caught you. I called your house and left you a message. It was just about the next board meeting. Do you think you make it on Thursday at 6."

"Will there be pizza?" the tall spindly boy asked with a smile.

"Of course, would _I_ ever expect you to come up with ideas on an empty stomach?"

"You just like an excuse to eat pizza."

"True. I do. Anyways, does that date work for you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool, because I have a special favor to ask of you."

"Huh. What do I have to do this time?"

Lizzie smirked, "Nothing bad. I promise. It's just that I have a new member that I hope can make it. And she's kinda shy. I just wondered if you'd show her the ropes, you know, not let all the other guys eat all the pizza."

"Why don't you ask Stacey to do it?"

"Well…Stacey can be sort of intimidating."

Tyler nodded his head. "No kidding. Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Now, what's happening with you today?"

"Nothing, just needed to grab a summer reading book." He hands her a list. "You have any of these."

"Sure, which one do you want. And _don't_ say the shortest one."

"Nah, I just want something interesting. You recommend any?" 

"Oh, you might like EPIC. It's about a society that solves issues through video games."

"Cool, thanks Lizzie."

"Don't mention it. See you on Thursday."

As Tyler wanders around a bit more, Lizzie picks up the phone and dials.

"Darcy Residence."

"Hi, this is Lizzie from the library, may I speak with Georgiana please?"

"Certainly Lizzie, just a moment."

"Hello?"

"Hey. Remember me telling you about the teen board? You still interested in being on it?"

"Hey Lizzie. Yeah, you were going to get back to me on that."

"Well, we have a meeting this Thursday at 6. Are you free?"

Georgiana smirked, "Like I have anything else better to do?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just fighting with Will again. Yeah, I'll come."

"Good, we do have pizza, but I have to warn you that the boys all hog it do, so you'll have to be a) on time and b) not too shy."

"I'm not the one who's always late."

"Hey, I'm not always late…just when I have to look nice."

"You look nice?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Jane. What are you fighting with Will about now?"

"You don't want to know. Oh, here he comes. I gotta go."

"Geor--" Lizzie heard the dial tone.

Will enters the room, "Are you on the phone?"

"Not anymore."

"What's gotten into you? I don't like this attitude of yours."

Mrs. Reynolds appeared in the doorway. "Lizzie rang and I put her through. So if you're going to be yelling at anyone, it might as well be me."

Will's shoulders slumped forwards as he exhaled, "Oh. Why did you tell me?"

"Would it have really mattered?"

Just as Will was about to speak, Mrs. Reynolds grabbed both their arms. "You two need to figure out your quarrels without yelling at each other. Now, both of you take a deep breath. Good. Now, Georgiana, tell your brother what's upsetting you."

"Will I wish that you would A) stop treating me like a daughter and remember what it's like to be young B) I need to hang out with people my own age who like me for me and C) I'm wiser than I was three months ago."

Will opened and closed his mouth. Mrs. Reynolds patted him on the arm, encouraging him, "Now dear, it your turn. First tell your sister what's troubling you and then you can respond to each other."

Each sibling nodded and after a moment, Will spoke. "First, I don't like being a parent. But you have been acting different lately and I admit I'm not sure how to handle it. I also have to be honest, that last year turned me into always assuming the worst about people connecting themselves to both of us. I know it's wrong, but after everything, it's just hard not to."

Georgiana smiled sadly, "Well I'm changing because now I'm getting over G..., him. The whole ordeal was terrible, but I also know that it wasn't my fault. I do know that I just can't shut everyone out. I know you like the idea of boarding school, but I hate it there. I'm lonely. The girls there are horrid. They don't care two straws about me; they only want me to fail. I don't care if Mom went there. I'm not going back. I want to stay here with you and go to school in the city. I hate being away and I'm not saying that because I miss you, though strangely enough I do, but I just want to be normal. I need to go out in the world and figure myself out. Besides family, Lizzie is my only real friend. And while she's great, she's also 10 years older. I mean it's not like we can go out drinking of anything." After the serious look on Will's face. She was glad to produce a small smile.

Will put his arms around his sister, "I wish you could lead a normal life. Hell, I wish _I_ could lead a normal life. We both know that's impossible, but we can work at being more normal. I'm going to try and knock off the fatherly bit, but it is hard since I'm ten years older than you myself." He tugged at her hair and let her go, "But from here on out, no more grounding and whatnots."

"What about curfews." Georgiana teased.

"Don't push your luck, kid."

"And you won't yell at Lizzie anymore."

Will grimaced, but nodded.

"And I can hang out with people my own age – of my choosing."

"If I approve," Will stated with a wink.

"Group hug," Georgiana announced.

Georgiana turned and hugged Will and Mrs. Reynolds. Then she skipped out of the room, grabbing the phone on the way out the door. She dialed Lizzie. When she heard a voice on the other end, she said, "Hey, it's me. I'm finished with house arrest. I'm bored and need to get out of the house."

"How can you be bored with your cousin home?"

"Richard, oh, he left this morning. What are you up to?"

"Well, right now I'm in the middle of work. I'm meeting up with Jessica and Steven afterwards. Do you want to crash the party?"

"Oh, it's a party."

"Not the kind you're thinking. Just a get together, we haven't really seen much of each other lately."

"Well, I don't want to intrude."

"Since I asked you, you're not. Look, I'll be done with work around 8 and home in 20. Come over and we'll hang out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Acknowledgment

"Hi Guys, come on in." Lizzie ushers her two friends in. "There's a small change of plans tonight. Georgiana is coming over too."

"What do you mean," asked Jessica secret hoping that there might be an addition to the party.

"I also invited Georgiana."

Not the person Jessica wished would walk through the door.

"Is she coming alone?"

"Who else would she bring?"

Steven answered quickly, "Well two eligible bachelors spring to mind."

"Well, one has gone home and the other hasn't been invited."

Steven snorted, "Like that's stopped him before."

Lizzie looked from Steven to Jessica and back again. She raised her eyebrows. "Is there something that I'm missing here?"

Jessica made her way into the kitchen and grabbed three drinks. She busied herself opening the bottles and passed them around. Silently the three clinked bottles. 

"Seriously Lizzie, have you not noticed, the way he looks at you?" Steven asked.

"Richard?"

Steven took a deep breath, "No one here is talking about Richard." He looks slyly at Jessica, "Well, maybe Jess is thinking about him." Jessica blushed as Lizzie starred at Steven.

"I have no idea what you're talking of." She gave him her best half-eyed glare. 

"You think that if it gives you comfort." He replied.

Lizzie takes a long pull of her beer. She sighed. "Steve." A knock at the door saved her from saying anything more, which was just as well, because she had no idea how to reply. The idea that Will Darcy looked at her was laughable. She pulled open the door and saw the very same man there.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party."

Lizzie just starred at him. "Relax L, he's just dropping me off. And now that he saw me safely to the door, he can bugger off.

"Guess that's my exit cue. See you later squirt, call me when you need a ride home." He winked at Lizzie and walked away. Lizzie starred after him. In that moment, Lizzie knew that she didn't want him walking away. She wanted to call after him, but she didn't know what to say. And then she lost the opportunity as the elevator opened and closed and she heard someone calling her name.

"Lizzie, are you ok?"

She shook her head to try to clean her head and saw Georgiana standing in front of her. She laughed at herself and led her friend into the kitchen. The door swung open and Jessica and Steven greeted Georgiana. Soon the four were playing trivial pursuit, the Disney edition. 

"Wow Bennet I've never seen you loose at this game before. Steve shook Georgiana's hand. "You're welcome at game night anytime."

"Game night? I thought you were having a party."

"Nope, on Thursdays, it's game night."

"Seriously?"

"No kid, I'm joking. What do you think we are, 60 or something?"

Everyone laughed. "Well you are pushing 30 and that ancient in my book."

Steve grabbed Georgiana in a headlock and tickled her until she cried Uncle. She immediately leapt back and straightened her hair before punching him on the arm.

"Ok, if you're not old, than tell me your life stories," she demanded.

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, not you. I know yours."

"Oh really?" asked Lizzie with a lightly raised eyebrow.

"Well, some of it. Now, you two spill. You first Steve."

Steve sighed, "If I must. Although I'm not sure why I'm taking demands from a 16 year old."

"You know you love me. Now dish and don't leave out the juicy parts."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I was born on a farm." Lizzie and Jessica burst out laughing while Georgiana nodded encouragingly. "I only went to school in the winter, because that's the only time when Pa didn't need me to help in the fields all day. I walked to school, uphill both ways in knee high snow most days."

Georgiana threw a piece of pink pie at him. "Don't be a smartass. Is it so wrong to want to know one's friends?"

"Oh, so now we're friends?"

Lizzie threw Steve a look and he reached out and hit Georgiana on the arm. "Ok, I grew up in a quaint little town in Connecticut. A real tourist place. It was alright. I spent lots of afternoons playing basketball. My dream was to play in the NBA. Never made it that far, although I was invited to tryouts one year."

"For the Knicks?"

"God, no. What's wrong with you? I bet you like the Yankees too, don't you?"

"Georgiana shrugged, I'm not much of a sports person, particularly baseball. It's just so boring."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you say that. And weren't you listening? A Connecticut boy – which means New England – which means the Boston Celtics. You ever hear of them?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You ever heard of Paul Piece?"

When she shook her head no, Steve groaned. "Lizzie you need to educate your girl. She doesn't even know Paul."

"It's sad isn't it? One wonders what these kids do at school these days." The words had just escaped Lizzie's mouth when she noticed that the color was rapidly draining from her young friend's face. She wondered what she said, but moving quickly blurted out. "Well, young lady, your education begins tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. You eat chicken wings right?"

Georgiana did her half shrug half nod.

"Honestly, what does that even mean?" asked Jess.

"It means," Lizzie stated, "not really, but tomorrow night you will learn both the finer points in the NBA and the right way to eat a chicken wing."

Georgiana got back on track, " So you were good?"

"Decent, made it through four years of college with some recognition. It wasn't enough to make the draft, but even to be invited to participate. Anyways, when that didn't work out, I quickly went for an education degree and became a physical ed instructor."

"And he coaches the basketball team," added Jessica.

"These two knuckle heads go to the games and yell at my players."

"Someone has to whip your boys into shape," teased Lizzie.

"I guess that must be true considering they listen to you more than they listen to me."

"That's because we're prettier."

"Really, Jess, well now I guess it's your turn to spill your story. And don't leave out the juicy details, Lizzie and I will notice."

"Well, my life is boring compared to yours Steve. Quick details: average family, only child, parents divorced, a nasty battle, met these two idiots in college, moved to the city together, fell in love with the city. I work long hours for a firm who pays me to argue with people. All in all, it's pretty nice."

"Not to mention your outrageous salary and that swanky apartment of yours."

"Yes, it's a wonder why we meet here instead of my place."

"Duh, it's because my place has all the food. You're never home long enough to keep anything and Steve can't cook and eats everything the minute he brings it home from the grocery store. Georgiana, never underestimate the power of food. And speaking of food, what about dessert? Is anyone up for making brownies or cookies?"

"Oh, I bet Georgiana will love the browning tasting contest."

They made their way to the kitchen where Lizzie flipped on some music. Taylor Swift pumped through the kitchen as Lizzie, Steve, and Jessica retrieved various ingredients. Even in the smallish kitchen, they moved their bodies with such precision that just by watching, Georgiana could tell that this was a choreographed routine. Together they whipped up some batter, danced about the kitchen and popped the brownies into the oven – all in less than 10 minutes. 

"Wow, I'm impressed. You three are professional brownie makers. And they didn't even come out of a box."

"Georgiana Darcy, you do not make brownies out a box. Honestly."

"Do brownies from a box taste like this?" And in her hand, Lizzie held out a coveted beater. Georgiana stared at the beater without taking it. Lizzie thrust the beater in her hand. "Lick it, silly."

"Mrs. Reynolds never lets lick the beaters." At the mention of Mrs. Reynolds, Steve and Jessica looked at each other quizzically. 

"Do you see her here?"

Georgiana's eyes lit up and promptly attacked the beater. 

"Now, does that taste like it came from a box?"

Georgiana shook her head and stared longingly at the other beater. Lizzie laughed and handed her that one as well.

"If you think that's good, just you wait until topping,." whispered Jessica.

While the brownies baked, Jessica, Lizzie, and Georgiana danced about the kitchen while Steve sat at the counter grumbling about how he felt he was in the middle of a chick flick.

"Well Jones you can always leave if you're feeling out of place."

"And give up my share of the brownies. Really Bennet are you going daft as well as soft?"

Lizzie shot Steve her death glare.

"That doesn't work on me, remember, I'm immune."

Lizzie opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the living room. "Oi, what the hell?"

"I think someone's pounding on the door. I'll go check. It will give me a chance to get away from all the dancing."

"Ha, you keep that up, Jones and you'll find yourself dancing for your brownies."

"Let's get out the toppings," Jess suggested as Steve left the room. 

"Oh, yeah. You check the fridge, Georgiana and I will loot the cupboards." Together she and Georgiana pulled out mint chocolate chips, coconut, mini Reese Pieces, and dark chocolate frosting. The deposited everything on the counter along with Jessica's loot: machino cherries, cool whip, hot fudge, and sliced almonds. Lizzie placed plates on the counter and checked the time left on the brownies. 5 minutes remained on the kitchen timer.

Just as Lizzie was taking the brownies out of the oven, Will Darcy walked into the kitchen sniffing the air. "I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Will, what are you doing here? I said I'd call you when I needed a ride home."

Will shrugged, "I got lonely."

"You did? Georgiana giggled. "Why didn't you call Caroline? I'm sure she would have been happy to keep you company."

"Hmm, you do seem to have a point there Georgiana. And sorry, Darcy, but these brownies are spoken for already."

"Huh, that's funny. I was invited to have some."

"By who?"

"Whom"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "That isn't winning you any brownie points."

Jessica snorted. Steve came through the door, "That was a really bad pun Bennet. Besides, I invited him to share."

"Well, I guess that means you're in luck Darcy, but you have to play by the rules."

"I didn't know there were rules"

Jessica grinned, "Yes, the best of all worlds. Each of us gets one brownie and adds the toppings of your choice. Then you take one bite and pass it down. After everyone's tasted your masterpiece, we vote on the best brownie and who ever wins gets t decorate the rest of the pan."

"And Jess, try to be a little more creative this time eh?" Lizzie shook her head, "Jessica always creates the same brownie."

Jessica sticks her tongue out at Lizzie. "I can't help it. It's just that good and you two are simply jealous that you didn't think of the combination first."

Lizzie grinned and dished out the brownies onto her favorite dessert plates with individual reindeer on them. "Steve, can you get another one out for Will?"

"Ah, Lizzie, these are so cute."

"Thanks, Georgie, I confess I adore them and use them all year round. I'm a bit of a Christmas freak."

"So is Will." Will nudged his sister, "What, you are or at least you used to be. Will grinned embarrassed. 

He's cute when he smiles, thought Lizzie. And then remembering her earlier thoughts blushed. To hide her burning cheeks, she yelled, "Alright, everybody ready? Let the creation flow." 

Will noticed the faint coloring to her cheeks. It made her look almost Georgiana's age. I wonder what made her blush, it couldn't have been the comparison of similar holidays. I have to stop thinking about how Lizzie's mind works, if I want to create a masterpiece here. It's pretty clear that Lizzie has high expectations for these brownies. Aside for the pizza a few weeks ago, Will couldn't remember a time hanging out in the kitchen. One look at everyone surrounding the counter top, and he knew that he liked, no loved the atmosphere created here. 

Georgiana grabbed the frosting and smothered her brownie. When she was done, Lizzie grabbed the frosting out her hand and placed in down beside her on the counter. Georgiana added a few mint chocolate chips to the top. Steve made a hole in his brownie and poured in hot fudge. Jessica cut her brownie in half added a layer of Reese Pieces and the stuck the brownie back together. She grabbed the frosting from Lizzie and smothered her brownie. Adding a dollop of Cool Whip, she looked back in satisfaction. 

Georgiana nudged her brother, "No cheating. Make up your own mind and get started."

Will nudged her back and got started. He poked holes in his brownie and stuck the chocolate chips into the holes. Then he filled the holes with hot fudge sauce. A layer of frosting followed. Then lazily, he ran a spoon of hot fudge diagonally over the brownie creating an artist display. 

Lizzie had cut her brownie in half. Inside, she scooped a layer of hot fudge followed by cool whip. Placing the two halves back together, she layered frosting and Reese Pieces on top. As she added the last of the candies, she glanced up. Everyone else was finished. Lizzie glanced at all the designs, especially Will's. His looked really good. Her mouth watered in anticipation of tasting it.

Steve cleared his throat. "Ok, now everyone grab your fork. Take a medium size bite of your creation." Steve waited until everyone did as he commanded. "Now close your eyes and taste your bite. Don't rush into it, really taste it."

"If your eyes were open, you'd see me rolling my eyes at you."

"Lizzie, your eyes are supposed to be closed."

"Yes your highness."

Georgiana giggled and sighed, loving her brownie.

"No, you can't try to sell your brownie, G. It's against the rules."

"You're really getting into a bossy role there Jones."

"Just trying to fill your shoes Bennet."

"Don't bother, my shoes are too cute."

Georgiana giggled.

"Right, everyone pass your plate to the left. Taste and pass until you get your own brownie back and remember one bite only. With the tasting done, Steve continued in his role. "Ok, now Will and G, the last rules are as followed. You must say the name of the person's brownie you liked best aloud and you can not vote for your own. Since you're new at this game, I'll start. Will's. Now Jess."

"Steve"

"Now Lizzie"

She sighed and bit her lip in concentration, "Will"

"Now G"

"I'm not sure I like being called G"

"You know you love it," Steve said, mocking her retort from earlier in the day, "Stop trying to stall and vote."

"Lizzie"

"Now Will"

"What happens in a tie situation?"

"Don't let that influence your choice, just vote normally."

"Fine. Lizzie."

Steve pretended to tally up the votes, "So two for Will and two for Lizzie. Um, you're right Will. It's a tie. Guess that means that two of you must work together on decorating the brownies. We're going into the other room to see what's on TV. When you two are done collaborating, you can bring them into the living room." Steve ushered Jessica and Georgiana out of the room.

The door swung shut and Will said, "So…."

"So," Lizzie answered. "Good work on creating a masterpiece. I don't think anyone else has reached that level the first time they've played." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Will looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and shaking her hand. As soon as he touched it, he noticed the kitchen grew a little warmer and the pink reached Lizzie's cheeks again. He wanted to caress them and run his fingers through her curly brown hair and pull her face close enough to his so he could capture her lips. Will dropped her hand as it were on fire. Glancing around the kitchen, he didn't know what to say. His eyes found the clock and before he knew what was happening, he heard himself saying, "Is that the time? We really must be going." 

He headed out the kitchen door, leaving Lizzie standing there shocked and wondering what exactly happened. As soon as she recovered, she moved towards the living room, hearing Will tell his sister that they had to leave and she began to protest. As soon as Lizzie opened the door, the siblings were saying good-byes and Steve was reminding Georgiana about their "date" the next night. Georgiana nodded and waved goodbye to Lizzie who looked so disappointed and confused that Georgiana couldn't help wondering what exactly happened in the kitchen and what blunder her brother just made.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Family News Chapter 15: Family News

"What just happened?" Jessica asked Lizzie.

"Hell if I know, one minute we were shaking hands over the tie and the next Darcy was looking at the clock and claiming it was last and they had to leave. And then they did."

Steve and Jessica exchanged puzzled looks, "And that was all that happened?"

"Yeah" Lizzie said, "Strange huh?"

She went back into the kitchen with her two friends right behind her. Absentmindedly, she started cleaning up the counter.

"What should we do with the brownies?" asked Jessica.

"Why don't you and Steve take them home? I'm beat. I think I'm headed for bed in a few minutes."

Jessica wrapped up the remainder of the brownies without another word. She and Steve gathered up their things and left, reminding Lizzie about the game. Outside the apartment, Jessica and Steve speculated about the evening.

"What just happened in there?"

"Damn if I know," said Jessica, "but maybe being alone in the kitchen caused thoughts to run free?" She shrugged. "Nothing else makes sense. I mean, Will came over, even though he wasn't invited, just to hang out. It's obvious he likes her."

"Or he really could have just been bored."

"Steve, don't you think Will has a million things he could have done, even if he was that bored? Something or someone made him come over tonight. I think you have to face the fact that he's interested in Lizzie."

"If you say so."

"So! And it seems as thought Georgiana is on our wavelength, perhaps we should chat with her and see if she has any idea."

As soon as her friends left, Lizzie locked the door and went upstairs to the library. She curled up in her bowl chair and tried to understand the events of tonight. Will showed up unexpectedly, his smile made her not exactly weak at the knees, but she definitely felt something. But why did he leave just when they were alone. Did he really dislike her that much? I know he had issues with me in the past, concerning his sister, but haven't I proven to him that I only have her best interest in mind? Ah, she could drive herself crazy with this kind of talk. Nope, she wasn't going to allow herself to travel down this path. Instead, she was going to call Jane, even if it was a little bit late.

"Hello?"

"Hello my long lost sister. When you said you'd be staying with Charlie, I thought you meant one night… not forever."

"Lizzie, I'm so glad you called. I was just about to call you."

The catch in her voice caught Lizzie off guard and made her heart race. "Jane, what's wrong."

"It's Dad. He's just been rushed to the hospital. He's had another heart attack."

"Oh my god. Is he conscious?"

"No, Oh Lizzie, Mom just called all in hysterics. She called the ambulance, but he just collapsed. It looks worse than last time."

"Ok, I'm going to pack some things and catch a cab. I'll be over to pick you up as soon as I can and we'll catch a plane home. Now, is there anything you want me to bring for you?"

"I don't know. Lizzie I can't think, but just bring some clothes."

"Ok, see you in a little while. And Jane, it's going to be ok. Call the hospital and let them know you'll have to take some time off."

"I will. Get here soon Lizzie."

As soon as Lizzie hung up, she slunk into her chair and covered her face with her hands. Desperately she wanted to break down, but she knew that she had little time. She could hear from her voice, that Jane was just minutes from falling apart and she would need her sister there for her. Lizzie went on autopilot to Jane's room and grabbed her suitcase. She filled it with comfortable clothes as well as something suitable and black, if the worst case scenario happened. She left the suitcase by the door and went back up the stairs, remembering Georgiana's parting words. She cursed softly and reached for her phone. Quickly, knowing that Jessica wouldn't be home yet, she called her landline. She left Jessica a quick message and then called the Darcy residence. She started throwing together her own clothes simultaneously.

"Hello?"

Lizzie sighed, "Will, hi."

"Lizzie? Is that you?"

"Lizzie took a deep breath. "Will, there's been a family emergency."

"Are you ok?" He was happy that she thought to call him, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why she did. But the tension in her voice made him want to sweep her into his arms and comfort her.

"Yes, it's Daddy. Jane and I are flying out tonight to see him. Um….I don't know why I'm telling you all this. It's just…we were going to describe the finer points of basketball tomorrow to Georgiana and now I won't be home for that. I just wanted to tell her. Oh, and also on Thursday I won't be there for the Teen Board Meeting for the library. I didn't want her thinking I neglected her or anything. Will you tell her for me? And that we'll reschedule the game night, but that the board meeting will most likely still go on?"

"Of course, I'll tell her that. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but thanks. I've just finished packing. I'll flag down a cab and get Jane and hopefully catch a flight out tonight."

"Alright. Take care of yourself."

"Night."

Lizzie hung up the phone and rushed out the apartment with two suitcases. She hailed a cab and made her way to Charlie's home.

Will hung up the phone feeling helpless. He could hear the tension and the pain in Lizzie's voice, but knew there was very little he could do. Or maybe there was something. He picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Charlie."

"Sorry, Will, now is not a good time. Can I call you back?"

"Lizzie just called me."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if there's anything that I can do?"

"Um, well, the girls are going hoping to fly home. I was just on the phone with the airlines, there might be a seat on the next plane leaving in an hour, but most likely they'll have to wait for the flight after that. Or maybe it would be better if they just drove home."

"Lizzie just told me that there was a family emergency, but what exactly happened?"

"Her father had another heart attack and they rushed him to the hospital."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah"

"Where are they going?"

"New Hampshire."

"Are you going with Jane?"

"Darcy, I don't think now is the best time to meet the parents."

"No, but it might be best for Jane."

"Oh, I see. You may be right there. In that case, I should go and offer myself."

"Before you do, Charlie, offer them my services too. If they'd rather, I can have my company plane waiting for them at the airport. That way they won't loose time. Or I can ask George to drive them."

"Ask George to drive them?" Charlie knew his friend, but was puzzled why he was so concerned. "Will, why did Lizzie call you?"

"Eh? Oh, it was to cancel plans she made with my sister. Listen, ask Jane which she would rather have – the plane or the car. I'll stay on the line."

Charlie's suspicions grew. He knocked on the bedroom door, "Jane, honey? He opened the door to witness his distressed girlfriend pacing about the room with tears rolling down her face. "Jane, Will's on the phone." He reached out and enveloped her in a bear hug. "He's offering transportation. Hear, you talk with him for a minute. I have something I need to do. I'll be right back though, if that's ok?"

Jane shook her head and offered her boyfriend a small smile. She took the phone from his hand. "Hello Will."

"Jane I'm so sorry to hear about your father."

"Thanks"

"I know that you and Lizzie want to get there in a hurry. I'd like to offer you use of either the company plane or my car. The car will most likely be better since you'll need something to go from the airport to home, but the plane might get you there faster?"

"Will, that's all very sweet of you, but I'm sure Lizzie has a plan."

"Jane, I insist. It's hard not helping out your mate in times of crisis. Now I'm sending my car over now. If you want to wait until Lizzie gets there to decide what transportation to use that fine. You just let me know." Without giving Jane a chance to protest, Will hung up the phone. He then dialed for the car to arrive at the front door and bounded up the stairs two at a time. He knocked on his sister's door. She opened the door and her eyes widened at the look on his face. "Lizzie's father had a heart attack. He's in the hospital. I'm going over to Charles's to see if there's anything that I can do. Mrs. Reynolds is here, I believe, do you mind?"

Georgiana shook her head. "Tell Lizzie, I'm sorry."

Will shook his head and pulled his sister in for a hug. He then ran back downstairs and leaped into the car and raced to Charlie's house. He was there in less than 10 minutes and by the look of Jane's face, he beat Lizzie. Jane was sitting in a chair, sobbing softly with Charlie smoothing down her hair and trying to sooth her. Caroline was no where to be seen and Will didn't ask any questions. They sat there waiting for Lizzie to arrive, which she did 7 minutes later. She rushed into the living room and took one look at her sister. Jane, lit up seeing her sister, and rushed to her. The two sisters met in the middle of the living room, hugging and whispering. Charlie disappeared from the room for a moment.

"Everything's going to be ok. We just have to get there and see how he is. Did mom call you again?"

Jane shook her head, "But Lizzie, Will is here. He wants to help us get home."

Lizzie, shocked, turned around and noticed Will sitting there for the first time. She kept her arms around Jane, "Will, what are you doing here?"

"Lizzie, I couldn't sit at home. Allow me to help you get home."

"Is that your car in the driveway?"

"Yes, but it's your if you'd like it."

Charlie appeared in the doorway with his bag in his hand. "Ok, girls, lets get going."

Jane turned and looked at him questioning.

"Jane, I couldn't let you go through this alone, even if you do have the all powerful Lizzie."

Jane ran into his arms and Lizzie smiled sadly. She turned back to Will. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to us."

He nodded and reached for her without thinking. He wanted to give her some comfort. Lizzie relaxed as his arms went around her. She felt safe and secure and terrified all at the same time. Her head rested on his chest and for a brief moment, tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to let the tears flow, but stopped herself from crying. Will ran his fingers over her hair and felt her body stiffen. He held her close for a minute longer and then with his arms on her shoulders still, he bent down to kiss her forehead. She looked stunned and it took all Will's self control not to pull her back into his arms and kiss her deeply.

They made it to the hospital and rushed inside. Both girls were too distraught, now that they were at the hospital to ask at the desk for their father. Will marched right to the desk and fought with the woman who clearly didn't want to give him any information as he was not family. Will pointed to the sisters and said, "They are his daughters." The woman's face softened and fell.

"Those poor girls," she whispered. She led them to Mr. Bennet's curtained room. Outside, they saw Mrs. Penelope Bennet sitting in a chair crying. Jane put her hand on her mother's shoulder. For a moment, Mrs. Bennet didn't recognize her daughter and then her eyes cleared.

"Oh, Jane."

And just like that, both daughters realized that they were too late. Lizzie collapsed in the chair next to her mother and pulled her tight. Then she reached for Jane and the two of them sat holding and rocking their grief shocked mother. After some time had passed, Jane raised her head. "Let's go home."

"Home," sighed Penelope, "will never be the same."

"No," agreed Lizzie, "but we are here."

"Who are you?' asked Penelope looking at the two men hovering nearby.

"Oh Mom, this is my boyfriend Charlie and his friend Will."

Charles stepped forward to shake her hand, "I'm so sorry for you loss. I wish we were meeting under much better circumstances."

They made their way to the door, each happy to leave the hospital. Lizzie began to think practically, " Mom did you drive here?"

"What, oh no I rode in with your father."

She led everyone to Will's car, thankful that her mother was too deeply in shock to question the limo. Lizzie got in first and leaned forward to give James the address, which he plugged into the GPS system. When the car pulled up, it took everyone a minute to process the fact that they reached their destination. Everyone got out of the car. Will's eyes widened at the site of the house. It was a quaint large colonial cottage, white with black shutters. There were flowers blooming prettily along the side of the slate walkway that led to the front door. To the side of the house, there were two trees, one with a tire swing still attached. Will envisioned a smaller Lizzie swinging there, and smiled.

Someone calling his name brought him back into the present.

"Are you coming?"

Will glanced around and saw no one standing there. He assumed that while he was checking out the place, everyone, including James, was already inside the house. He hurried to catch up to Lizzie, who glanced at him curiously. They both stepped inside the house. Will tried to give Lizzie a hug, but she quickly stepped out of reach. She glared at him for a minute and then disappeared into the kitchen. Her whole life just turned upside down, and she didn't want any more complications or confusions.

Jane and her mother were both sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie stood at the counter looking nervous and out of place. James stood in the corner of the room trying to become invisible. Will entered the kitchen and did the same. He soon realized that Lizzie was busy making tea.

She gave her mother a mug, "Drink this, Mom, it will sooth you a little bit." Next, she handed one to Jane, Charlie, and James. She finally brought him a cup, but she turned away from him without meeting his eyes. She pulled out a yellow legal pad and sat down at the table, sipping her tea and making lists. No one spoke.

Finally, Jane and Lizzie pushed their mother to rest in the guest bedroom. While she was upstairs, the sisters began to talk and make arrangements.

"We'll have to call people."

"The girls first," replied Jane, "They'll want to come home and it's right in the middle of finals."

"We can't put off the funeral, Jane."

"I know, I'll go call them and break the news"

"Alright, I'll start on the rest of everything."

Jane left the room pulling Charlie with her. Lizzie collapsed back at the table and hung her head. Tears formed in her eyes, but did not spill over. Hurriedly, she blinked her eyes. If she started crying now, she'd never get anything accomplished. She could fall apart later.

Will saw Lizzie's shoulders fall and then pick back up. He watched her shake her head and pull the list back towards her. He wanted to hug her, but settled for clearing his throat. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Lizzie turned her head, startled at his voice. She had forgotten he was there. She shook her head, "No, you've done so much already. I couldn't ask you to do more."

Will shot James a what-do-I-do-now look. James just shrugged, looking extremely uncomfortable at being there at all. Not ready to give up, Will tried again, "Would you like me to stay and lend a hand or will I just be in the way?"

"I think I can handle it." Lizzie pushed her hair out her eyes and slowly lifted her eyes to Will's. Their eyes locked. Neither noticed James slipping out the door. Unconsciously Will moved forward. His movement drew Lizzie out her shell. Both hearts were racing as slowly, as if in a dream, Will reached for her and pulled her from the chair and into a hug. A happy satisfied smile escaped Will's lips as he pulled Lizzie into his arms. Lizzie couldn't fight it anymore and let herself go in the moment. Will felt her nestle her head against his chest and he deeply breathed in the flowery scent of her hair. Lizzie loved the warmth of Will's arms. She felt secure enough to let her guard down. Tears leaked from her eyes and began to moisten his shirt. Hearing her cry, Will could only pull her closer and kiss the top of her head.

Lizzie cried until her tears dried up. She slowly pulled away from Will, but not completely out of his grasp. He smiled down at her, smoothed away from her face and cupped the back of her head. Gently he moved her head forward and lightly kissed her lips. To his delight, he felt Lizzie responding to his kiss. Encouraged, Will deepened the kiss, pulling Lizzie even closer. Almost before it began, it was over. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his heart racing. He knew it was absolutely the wrong timing, but also that it was inevitable.

Lizzie starred up at his wide-eyed. She saw Will smiling shyly at her and couldn't help feeling a little baffled. The sound of the kitchen door opening brought them both back to reality as they jumped apart at the sound. Jane came through the door, and blushed, aware that she had interrupted a moment and was heartily sorry for it. But it was too late to gracefully walk out of the room.

"I just got off the phone with the girls. They're shocked and sad. They'll be coming home tomorrow night. Did you make a list?"

Unable to find her voice, Lizzie nodded.

"Good, let's go over it in the study." Jane backed out the door as Lizzie followed, with a quick look back at Will. He flashed her another smile. As soon as the door closed between them, Will softly swore and hit the table with his hand. He wished that Jane had not interrupted them. He wished even more that he knew what Lizzie felt and more than anything, he wished he could stop his racing heart.

Jane tugged Lizzie into their old bedroom. "Sorry for interrupting."

Lizzie sighed, "It's ok." She held up the list. "Do you want to divide and conquer or work together?"

"Whatever you think is best."

"Ok, well here's a list of people to call. The funeral home needs to be called first to begin arranging the funeral. The obituary needs to be written. I can call the funeral home, but first I'd like to call Anne and John. They'll want to be here. And then I can start writing. Do you mind calling the others?"

"So, you don't want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? We kissed. End of story."

"If you say so."

"So." Both girls laughed at the old family joke. Together they called their favorite Aunt and Uncle who would leave immediately and make it to New Hampshire that evening. Then Jane left the room to call others on the list and list began writing. With her mind whirring about her father's life, she started the obituary. Stuck, she unconsciously she brought her fingers to her lips; they still tingled from Will's kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Surviving Chapter 16: Surviving

The funeral had come and gone. Both Lizzie and Jane spent the previous week home in New Hampshire. Charlie also stayed the week, but Will left soon after the kiss.

Before leaving, Will wanted to show Lizzie his concern for her and his affection, but realized that it wasn't the best time. Plus the terrified look in her eyes as they said goodbye clued him in that she wasn't ready. Instead he gave her a brief hug and then whispered "I'm only a phone call away if you need me, for any reason."

She nodded and pulled away, smiling a small smile. Before walking out the door, he added. "Whenever you feel like talking, I know that Georgiana would love to hear from you and so would I."

Lizzie watched him climb into his car and watched as it backed out of the driveway and turned left. Jane came up beside her sister and linked arms. She drew her sister into the garden and they both sat down on the stone bench.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Will?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Lizzie…." Jane said in a warning tone.

"There were sparks last night in the kitchen before he left. And then today I was shocked when he insisted on coming here," she sighed, "but in the kitchen, we definitely had a moment. The timing was terrible, but neither of us ran from it. And it was perfect." She laughed. "Is it wrong to be talking about such things at such a time? Oh Jane, I can't believe that he's gone."

Jane frowned, "Poor mother. How will she cope now? We'll have to come back regularly to tend to things."

"Yes," agreed her sister, "but for now, let's rest and just remember."

That was the last quiet moment the sisters shared until the ride home, in the car that Will sent. He and Georgiana had attended the funeral. Will took one look at Lizzie and worried a t the paleness of her face and the grief and stress eating at her heart. Georgiana wanted to comfort her friend and make her laugh again. She made Will stop at a local supermarket before arriving at the house for a pint of chocolate therapy. Lizzie laughed when she opened the bag and promptly ate a spoonful and then made Georgie eat one too. Richard couldn't make the trip, but he upon hearing the news he sent her a beautiful bouquet of flowers – daisies of all different colors. Steve and Jess had arrived two days before the funeral with arms full of food, knowing that Lizzie wouldn't stop to eat unless someone made her. Kate and Marie came home for the wedding, looking shocked and saddened. They were quieter than usual and mimicked Lizzie and Jane's motions. All in all, the house was a somber place that no one wanted to enter.

Now the week was over and the girls made their way back to their lives. In the car, Jane slept with her face pressed up against the window and her neck crooked at an odd angle. Next to her, sat Lizzie, holding two books tightly in her hands as if they too were going to leave her. Exhausted when they arrived back to the apartment, Lizzie removed her shoes and fell into bed. Jane puttered about the apartment, watering the plants, listening to voicemail, and sorting through the mail.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard one message. She played it twice and debated. When she made up her mind, she bounded up the stairs. "Lizzie," she yelled.

Her sister bolted upright. "Sorry to disturbed your sleeping, but you **must** check your email pronto."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, trust me on this. Do it, now. In fact, I'll boot up your laptop." She walked over to the desk and started the machine. "Get over here."

Lizzie yawns, "What am I looking for?"

"Oh, just a piece of news."

The two sisters waited in silence. Once her mail was up, Lizzie glance at the inbox and spotted something from a woman she sent her most important possession almost a year ago. She'd been waiting for this email for about a month and with everything going on, she had almost forgotten about it.

"Oh, Jane," sighed Lizzie, "What if…"

"I think it's true."

"Oh My God."

'Read it, the suspense is killing me"

"Killing you? I can't. You read it."

"Dear Lizzie, Thank you for submitting LOVE BITES to us for our consideration. My senior agent and I have carefully reviewed it, and feel it would be a good fit for our line, and would like to discuss purchase and publication with you. Please contact me at your earliest convenience."

Lizzie screamed and then scrambled to her feet and started jumping on the bed. Jane joined her as they gleefully jumped.

"I'm so proud of you honey. We'll have to celebrate."

Lizzie stopped jumping. "I only wish that Daddy could have known." Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart sunk to the floor as she tumbled back onto the bed her happiness evaporated.

"Oh, honey. He always knew it would happen. He always said you had a habit of spinning tales, even if you were just sweet talking your way out of trouble."

Lizzie half smiled. "Most of the time it worked too," she remembered.

"Of course it did. You were always his little girl."

"A tomboy at heart. I miss him Jane."

"I know, me too. I know you two had a closer bond. Eventually, the sadness won't make our hearts ache anymore, but we'll always miss him. And this news is really something special and exciting. Don't let your sadness diminish this moment. Your first book only happens once. Jump for the book and jump for dad being right."

Lizzie wiped her teary eyes and did as her sister commanded. Life had changed, once for the worse, and now a new chapter opened up. People other than Jane and her father would read her first book.

Her father was the one who started her on her writing path. One day enraged from attending a conference and hearing librarians putting down fabulous books like the Gossip Girl novels, the Au Pairs, and other chick lit for teens because they were not "good books", meaning not award winning quality literature, Lizzie ranted to her father. "Most teens wouldn't read the award winning literature anyways, unless it's a school assignment," she fumed. "Those fun books are fabulous, smart, and funny. They're just a bunch of old fuddy-duddies giving librarians a bad name. I'd love to be able to write something like that. " Lizzie paused for a moment to catch her breath. She almost fell out of her chair when her dad spoke up.

"Well, why don't you then?"

"What," she asked laughingly.

"Why don't you write a teen chick lit novel, just like the ones you love reading. I bet you could write a great one."

"Really?"

"You bet, kiddo. In fact, I'm looking forward to reading whatever you have done the next time you come to visit, and I'm expecting at least a chapter."

That conversation took place over three years ago. Lizzie wrote in her spare time filling up three composition books. She wrote during her lunch hour, a handful of really boring staff meetings, waiting for people, or late at night when she couldn't sleep. She had no idea how addicting it would become. She confided only in her father and Jane. The first draft, once she figured out how the plot would advance, took her six months. She left it alone for a month and then spent another five months editing her manuscript. When it was complete, she left it alone for another month. Then she sat down and read it in one setting. Satisfied, the next night she brought home the latest edition of the Writer's Market and Writing and Selling the Young Adult Novel from the library and started researching. She knew it would be tough finding an agent, but she made several education choices. Over the next week, she wrote up a query letter and sent it out to six different agents along with the first three chapters. Then she waited. When she received rejection letters, she sent out more. Most of the letters were typical standard rejections. One came back with a few notes on making the manuscript more attractive. Fueled, Lizzie edited her work one more time and sent it back to that agent, along with four others. And finally someone bit, they asked to see the whole manuscript. When Lizzie rushed it off to them, she felt tingles all over. Someone she imagined that she found herself and her novel a home.

"So," Jane said cheekily, "think you'll go back to sleep?"

Lizzie grinned, "Not a chance."

Jane smiled, "So…should we celebrate?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing fancy, just dinner with two handsome men."

Some color faded from Lizzie's face. She hoped Jane wouldn't notice, but she wasn't that lucky.

"You're going to have to face him something, you know."

"I know, I just didn't want to have that talk."

"What talk?"

Lizzie sighed, "You know, the where is this going, blah blah blah."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I mean it was just one kiss," Jane glanced slyly at her sister, "Wasn't it?"

"Right, Right, I know you're right."

Both sisters laughed. "Ok then, I'm calling Charlie."

"Can you have him call Will?"

"Pansy," Jane said, already holding her phone to her ear.

Charlie was delighted to take the two sisters out for a celebration. He also didn't mind calling Will and sweet-talking him into joining them, not that he needed much convincing. They showed up at the door. Jane greeted them, "We heard the greatest news today, but I have to let Lizzie tell you the news." She said breathlessly after she kissed Charlie hello. They sat down in the living room waiting in silence. Lizzie descended the steps a few minutes later wearing jeans, a pink tank top, a velvet black blazer over top with a pink vintage cameo fasted on a pink ribbon around her neck and her long curly hair flowing softly by her shoulders. She greeted the boys with a warm smile that lingered on Will for just a moment before saying, "Are we ready?"

"Where are we going?" asked Charlie.

Jane immediately answered, "Lizzie is picking – so that means either a pizza joint or a chain restaurant."

"Really?" Will asked slightly disgusted but more curious. "Why is that when there are so many other choices?"

Lizzie smirked, "Are you a snob about restaurants too Will?"

Will didn't know how to respond. It was almost as if he had imagined their kiss. He frowned slightly, no it did happen, and it wasn't a dream.

Lizzie took pity on him, "I'm not very good about trying new things. I really don't like elegant restaurants because I don't like the food. There's always something that I don't enjoy mixed with it. I like going where I know there will be something on the menu that I'll enjoy. Tonight, I'm thinking the Cheesecake Factory. I'm in the mood for lemon-raspberry."

Jane laughed. "Lizzie also chooses the restaurants by desserts and choice of sodas." Charlie laughed loudly as Will slightly shook his head.

"Well, again, it's logical. If they have good desserts, than chances are the food will be good too. And if that's not the case, one could simply have dessert for dinner."

Jane ushered them all through the door and downstairs where they piled into Will's limo. When James laughed at the destination as they arrived, Lizzie begin to suspected something. "So Will, you don't like the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Honestly I've never been to one."

"Really? Why not?"

"I guess you could say, I **am** a restaurant snob." Lizzie burst out laughing. "I usually don't frequent chains."

"Define frequent"

"Never"

Laughing again, Lizzie knocked him sideways with her body, "Well, thanks for trying it tonight."

"My pleasure."

They locked eyes for a moment before Charlie cleared his throat, breaking the moment. "I want to hear the cause for this fine celebration." He declared.

Jane glowed with pride as Lizzie glanced back at Will, stalling. Sharing with more than just Jane, she felt shy about her news. She grinned to herself, took a deep breath, and blurted out, "You're looking at a soon-to-be new YA author."

"Congrats Lizzie!" shouted Charlie as he reached over for a small hug and a high five. "Way to go!"

Will was speechless. He didn't know quite what to say. If they were alone, he might have attempted to kiss her again, but with everyone looking at him so expectedly, he freaked out. "Have you told Georgiana yet? She'll be stoked" he finally managed. Everyone kept starring at him. "And, uh, congratulations."

Lizzie mumbled her thanks and ducked her head behind the menu. She signaled Jane with her head and as Jane caught on, they excused themselves and hurried to the ladies room.

"What was that?"

"What have you done to poor Will?"

"Me!?" cried Lizzie.

"The poor guy can't even think straight."

"Jane, I just told him the best news of my life, and he asks me if I've told his sister."

"See, he can't even think straight around you."

"Jane…it was just one kiss."

"I know," Jane sighed dreamily, "Just think what it would like afterwards…"

"Way to go, dumbass!"

"Huh?"

"You realize that they left to go talk about your stupidity."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't know what to say. It just came out."

"And congratulations, that's really great, wouldn't have worked?"

"Ah, man. I just blew it."

"Yup"

"That's all that you have to say?"

"I'm just agreeing with you. But now that you mention it, you could start wondering how to fix it."

"By doing what?"

"I don't know, but you better think fast, because here they come."

The two sisters sunk back into the booth. Will opened his mouth just as the waiter made his way to the table. Jane ordered the Santa Fe Salad. Charlie asked for a Kobe burger with no onions as he shot Jane a small smile. Lizzie wanted the Lemon-Raspberry Cream cheesecake slice, first, then the Spicy Crispy Chicken Sandwich with the Buffalo sauce and a side of blue cheese dressing. Will sighed. His chance at redemption passed by and he had no idea what to choose. The menu was way too long and this wasn't really his kind of food. He just pointed something on the menu and asked for it. Miserably, he say there knowing that Lizzie was thinking the worst of him and him not knowing how to change that fact.

Then a light bulb came on. He waited for a lull in the conversation and with great concentration made his brain and his mouth connect. "So Lizzie, that's really great news. I'm happy that we can help you celebrate. I only mentioned Georgiana before because I know how excited she'll be for you. Do you mind telling us what the book's about?" He smiled his heartthrob smile, the one that made her mouth feel dry.

Lizzie smiled shyly and murmured her thanks. Her eyes mirrored the uncertainly that settled in since she spilled her secret, but as soon as she started talking her passion took control. Lizzie talked most of the meal, about the plot of the book, writing it, the rejecting letters, and at her sadness at not being able to share the news with her dad. As she thought about that last thought, she clammed up. Sadness once again filled her eyes and Jane reacted simultaneously.

Will glanced at Charlie, both were at a loss. Looking around the table, Will's eyes stopped on Lizzie's cheesecake. An idea crossed his mind and suddenly his fork was inching closer and closer to Lizzie's half eaten dessert. Just as the fork closed in on it's prey Lizzie noticed the movement. Swiftly, she picked up her own fork and stabbed Will's making it impossible to score a bite. The whole table laughed.

"Please Miss, can I try your cheesecake?"

"But you have a perfectly good half of piece right there!"

"I know and this coconut is delicious, you were right. However, yours looks like the perfect blend of sweetness and tart. You really don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Lizzie reached across Will and snagged a huge bite of his cheesecake. "You're right, it is delicious. Although I don't taste any tartness. That must come from your personality," she said with a wink.

Will was about to toss a tease back when a flash went off in his face. He blinked several times and then saw George Wickham, eagerly writing something down in his notebook.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I have your name?" He said to Lizzie.

She opened her mouth but Will cut her off. "Buzz off George." George looked at the thunderous look on Will's face and scurried away quickly.

"What was that about?" Lizzie asked.

Will didn't say anything, but called for the check, paid it, and then whisked everybody into the limo.

"Are you going to tell us what happened Will?" asked Lizzie.

"George Wickham," sighed Will, as if that explained everything.

"Come again."

"A photographer snapped our picture, which he will then sell to tabloids. Once they discover who you are, and they will, they will flock around you and more and more photographs of you will show up everywhere along with speculations. They show up everywhere I turn."

"Then stop letting them follow you around."

Will sighed, "You just don't get it."

"You're right. I don't get it. It's so hard tracking a limo. Now if there was only a different more inconspicuous way to travel. **OMG**, I'm **like** a genius. There are other cars besides limos."

"Funny," said Charlie. "I like your sense of humor."

"Back at you, Charming"

"Eh?"

"You know, Charming…Prince Charming. You're Jane's. OW." Lizzie turned to look at Jane, who just elbowed her in the stomach.

"Hmm." Charlie said, half amused but also half terrified.

"It's nothing," Jane replied. "Nothing at all."

The rest of the ride took place in silence. Once the car stopped in front of the sisters' apartment building, Lizzie bounced out of the limo with her half cheesecake and waved goodnight to the boys and James. Jane took a more courteous approach, but quickly followed her sister.

"Oh, My God, Lizzie." She hissed as they walked up the stairs. "Could you humiliate me a little more?"

"Well, it you want me to try, I guess I could oblige you."

"I'm not laughing. This is serious. You just terrified my boyfriend."

"Jane, I didn't mean to say it. I'm sorry, it just slipped out. But I mean, you practically live over there. It's not like it's not serious."

"That doesn't mean he wants to marry me."

"What?"

"Prince Charming…the one who marries Cinderella."

"I thought it was Snow White."

"Whatever…he's just not there yet."

"Well, it doesn't mean marriage, it just means."

"That he's the one," interrupted Jane. "And now he's going to freak."

"Oh, come on. He adores you and you know it."

"And it's good right now. But I don't want to come off as one of those social climbing girls who just want to trap him into marriage."

"How could he even think that?"

"Lizzie, just try not to scare him off ok? I really like him."

"I know." Jane glared at her sister. "Ok, sure." With that the sisters reached their front door. Jane unlocked the door and headed for her bedroom, while Lizzie headed upstairs to the library for the rest of the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lonely

**Chapter 17: Lonely**

"Why hasn't he called?"

"Oh, my God. Seriously if you ask me that question one more time, I'm going to throw this pillow at you."

"But it's been a week. He's never gone this long." Jane narrowed her eyes. "This is all your fault."

"Mine?"

"Yes, you're the one that cracked that stupid Prince Charming joke."

"Fine. Do you want me to do a little recon?"

"Eh?"

"What me to check in with G and see what she knows?

"NO!..But why hasn't he called?" The last word was muffled as Lizzie's threat hit her on the head. Jane sighed, "Ok, but ask in a roundabout way, not like I'm sitting around pining for him.

"Because clearly you're not." Lizzie dialed and listened to Taylor Swift before Georgiana answered.

"Hi Lizzie."

"G, what's up?"

" Not much," she said huffily.

"Ok, spill it, what's wrong."

"I've been waiting for you to call me forever. Will said you had really big news like a week ago."

Damn, Lizzie thought, he spilled the beans.

"But he refused to tell me what the big secret was."

"G, the only reason I told him was because we were out celebrating. I wanted to wait until I could show you. But you're right. I should have called before this. Why don't you come over sometime this weekend?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, are you doing anything right now?"

"Nope, see you in 5"

Lizzie hung up the phone and turned to her sister. "I didn't ask because Darcy spilled info that I have this big secret and the poor girl thinks I've been holding out on her. She's coming over."

"Huh" said Jane.

Lizzie hated seeing her sister moping about on a perfectly good Saturday. She knew Jane was waiting for Charlie, but also that she wouldn't call him. This had to change. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and whip us up something wonderful. Then maybe we can throw in a chick flick.

"Ok," Jane mumbled.

"That's the spirit. A girls' day in." Lizzie pushed Jane towards the kitchen as she went upstairs to tidy up the library and start her laptop. She raced downstairs as the doorbell rang. Flinging the door open, she grabbed Georgiana's arm. "We'll be in the library," she yelled to Jane. Lizzie didn't notice there was no response from her sister. She tugged her friend upstairs. "Sit down. Wait…first I have to ask you a question."

Georgiana's eyes narrowed. "Ok."

"And you have to promise not to tell Jane."

"uh, Ok."

"What the hell is going on with Charlie?"

"What?"

Lizzie told her the Prince Charming story and how Jane hadn't heard a word from him all week. "She's just moping about the apartment all the time. I practically had to force her into the kitchen to bake us something wonderful, just to get her mind of him, and so that we'd have yummy snacks later.

Georgiana smiled and Lizzie watched her relax since she walked through the door.

"What?" asked Lizzie

"Nothing, I'm just happy. I mean, not about Jane. That's not good news, but I guess when I didn't hear from you knowing that you had big exciting news…I thought maybe" Georgiana hung her head.

"You thought maybe I didn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Yeah," Georgiana mumbled.

"G, we're friends and nothing's going to change that. Here," Lizzie pushed the computer toward her. Read this email."

Georgiana silently read the email. Her eyes widened and she read it a second time.

"EEEEE" she screamed and she flung her arms around Lizzie. "That's awesome."

"I know. I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to wait until I had a galley copy and then give it to you as a present. I can email you a copy now if you'd like though."

"Yes, please. Both"

"Sure thing Kiddo. No don't make a face at that. It's a term of endearment. My dad used to call me that. Now are we square?'

Georgiana nodded. "Sorry that I doubted out friendship."

"Me too and especially that you had a bead week because of it. But that's not going to happen anymore. Got it? Now tell me what you know about Charlie."

"Not much honestly. I know that last week he and Will were locked away in the library, talking almost angrily. Then Charlie left and hasn't been back since and that's strange because usually he's at out place a few nights a week for dinner. But there is something else you should see. Mrs. Reynolds showed it to me when I told her that I was coming over." Georgiana took a magazine out her bag.

There was a glamorous picture of Will on the cover looking dashing. The headline read, Who's the Mystery Woman he's been dating and is he off the market? Lizzie closed her eyes briefly and steered herself. She opened to the tagged photo to discover the picture taken of the two of them at the Cheesecake Factory. She was taking a bite of his cheesecake and he was looking at her both amused and adoring. Next to that there was the picture of her and Georgiana taken the night outside of Ben & Jerry's. The headline here screamed, Who is the Mystery Girl so close to America's Royal Family?"

"Oh, God. Does Will know you're here?"

"No."

"Georgie!"

"He wasn't home when I left, but I wrote him a note."

"Dude, you ever heard of a cell phone?"

"Did you really just call me Dude?"

"Lizzie sighed, "Tell me you didn't take the limo."

"Of course I did. How else would I get here. I can't drive and I'm forbidden to take a cab."

"Did you notice if you were being followed?"

"Paranoid much? God, you sound just like Will."

"G." Lizzie said in a warning tone.

"No, I didn't think about it."

"Lizzie!" shouted Jane

"Up here, in the library."

Jane came bounding up the stairs. "Oh, good!" She said as she made her way into the room. "Georgiana's here with you. Hey Georgiana, good to see you."

"Hi."

"What do you mean Jane?"

I just meant that it's good she's here already. I had to zip out to the store to buy a few things. And when I got back, there were photographers outside looking up at the building."

Lizzie paled. "Photographers?"

"Yes, they were asking me all sorts of questions when they realized I was entering the building. Asking who lived here and whatnot. I didn't know why they were here, but then thought it must be because of you, Georgie."

Lizzie sunk into a chair and shared a look of despair with Georgiana. Wordlessly, she handed the magazine to her sister. Jane skimmed the headlines and saw the photos. "Oh, dear."

"Yes and from what Will's told me, this is only the beginning. We have to call your brother.

"Really?" asked Georgiana. "I just got here."

'You know we do. He'll never forgive me for this."

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault."

"I forced him to eat there."

Georgiana smirked, "I know. I wish I could have seen that. It's not really his style."

Lizzie laughed. "I know. It was amusing at the time…but now." She shrugged.

Jane tugged on Georgiana, "Come one, let's go downstairs and bake. We'll let Lizzie deal with your brother."

Lizzie frowned as she watched the two of them disappear down the stairs. Then she took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hi," Will answered sounding happy, but tense.

"Hi"

"What's wrong."

"I have some bad news. There's a swarm of paparazzi outside the apartment building. Apparently they followed Georgie here and are now asking people who enter and exit who lives here."

"Fuck. Why is Georgiana there?"

"I invited her."

"Why did she ask me?"

"My guess is because you're not at home. She said she left you a note."

"Oh."

"And by the way, thanks for making her feel bad all week?"

"WHAT?"

"You told her I had big news, but since I was waiting to give her a copy of the book, it never occurred to me you'd spill the beans way early. The poor girl has been beating herself up all over, doubting our friendship."

"Um."

"What the hell happened to her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Will quickly.

"Come on, Will. There's got to be something that made her question our relationship because this is the first time this has happened. So it must have been something significant."

"Really. Hm. Look Lizzie, I can't get into this right now. What do you want me to do?"

Lizzie heard another voice, a female voice, from Will's end of the phone calling him.

"Nothing," she snapped right before she hung up on him. Then she bounded down the stairs to finish help baking and to get Will Darcy out of his head. It was clear that he had other things on his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Patching things up Chapter 18: Patching things up

Will sighed as he heard the connection end. That did not go well he thought. "Coming," he turned and walked back into the living room where Caroline was waiting for him.

"Who was that?

"What, oh, just um someone from work."

"Oh, you work too hard. Anyways, what are we going to do about Charlie?"

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"I mean he's in over his head. Jane isn't the right woman for him."

"How do you know that?"

"Will, Darling, just look at her."

Will tried not to wince at the term of endearment. "What's wrong with her? She's beautiful."

"Yes, but she isn't one of us."

"Because she works for a living."

"Yes." Caroline was so happy that someone finally understood her meaning. When she tried to mention her concerns to her brother he laughed at her and then had gotten angry.

"I think what she does is admirable. You're a snob Caroline. Besides, Jane makes him happy. Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

The conversation turned on Caroline and she was trying to figure out how that happened. Why couldn't anyone see that Jane just wasn't in their circle? She decided to change tactics. "Of course I do. It's just that I don't want him to make the wrong choice. I mean, they've only been seeing each other for a few months."

"Yet, he's been happier that I've ever seen him."

"So you think asking her to marry him is a good idea?"

"Yes, I do. I came here today to tell him that."

"Tell me what?" Charlie walked into the room, hearing the tail end of Will's last comment. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see Will, especially after last week. After Lizzie's comment, Charlie went home and thought about it all night. At first, it freaked him out, but after the initial shock wore off, he began to understand the remark and even enjoy it. He went to Will for advice on how to pop the question and he and Will got into an argument about Jane and marriage. Both stopped short of saying anything to destroy their friendship, but they parted on bad terms.

"That I was wrong."

"What?"

"I was wrong about you and Jane."

"Care to say that one more time?"

"It's not too late for me to cancel the engagement party you know."

"What party?" asked Caroline.

"The one I'm throwing tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, do you two have hearing issues? I swear I have to repeat everything I say."

"What time tonight?"

"Oh, around 8ish."

"But Will," sputtered Caroline, "that's only 5 hours away. It's not nearly enough time for me to get ready."

"Well, if you don't think you can make it…"

"Oh, I'll be there. But excuse now, won't you, I have to run." Caroline walked briskly from the room in a tizzy.

Will grinned, "That did the trick."

Charlie laughed, "You're evil, you know that?"

"I've been taking lessons from Richard. Who says congrats and will try to make it tonight."

"You really are throwing a party?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Does Jane know?"

"No. Should I give her an invite to the party, or do you want to take her to dinner first and then just happen to swing by."

"Well, maybe it's best if you call her. I haven't spoken with her for a few days."

"Define days"

"Since that night."

Will closed his eyes. "Ah Charlie, what am I going to do with you. It's clear that you need help." He pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

"Speed dial? You have my girlfriend on speed dial?"

Will flashed him the phone, it read Lizzie.

"Oh."

"Hello?"

"Hi Lizzie"

Lizzie sighed and cursed herself for not checking the caller ID. "What can I do for you?"

Will shook his head and tried something else. "Can I talk to my sister for a minute?"

"G, it's for you."

"S'up Will."

"Are you speaking English?"

"Are you so old that you don't even know the lingo anymore?"

"Listen up grasshopper, I need you info. Move to an unoccupied area."

"Roger that."

"Did you do it or are you just being a smart ass?

"Both."

"Fine. Have you heard either sister talk about Charlie today."

"Umm, I plead the 5th."

"I'm your brother."

"It's a girl thing Will, get over it."

"Ok, well then, I think I have a solution to that problem that will make everyone happy. Now answer the question."

"Yes"

"Bad?"

"Very hurt."

"Damn, ok. I'm putting together a last minute party back at the ranch. Think the sisters will come?"

"Kinda late notice."

"I know, I just thought of it."

"Who's invited?"

"Besides us, the sisters, and Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Richard."

"Jessica and Steven."

"And obviously Caroline."

"Yuck."

"I know, but I can't not invite her."

"I bet she's going to stick to you all evening."

"Please don't say that."

"You're the one that danced with her."

Will winced, "Don't remind me."

"What were you think anyways?"

"Obviously I wasn't"

"Or maybe it was a little jealousy showing?"

"Perhaps."

"Or maybe a lot?"

"Look as much fun as this is, can you mention the party to them or not? It's a low key event."

"How low key? Like jeans and a tank top?"

"Nicer"

"So like a skirt."

"Nicer."

"So like a dress."

"Yeah"

"So our casual, but not normal casual."

Will sighed, "Georgie, stop trying to be difficult."

"Moi?" she asked innocently. "I'm just clarifying so your ass isn't in trouble again."

"I think you're a little late for that."

"Again? What did you do this time?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Caroline in the background when we were on the phone."

"Not smart."

"Not entirely my fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So…you'll do it?"

"Consider it done."

"Good. Now about those paparazzi, try to steer clear of them as normal, but call James if you need him. Actually, call James either way and he can escort the three of you here for the party."

"What, I don't get time to get ready?"

"You get 5 minutes. Isn't that enough time?" Will teased.

Georgiana hung up the phone and wandered back into the room to witness Lizzie on top of Jane with a pillow between them.

"Do you surrender?" Lizzie asked.

"No I can ask whenever I want."

Lizzie hit Jane again and again, both of them giggle until Jane finally surrendered.

"It must be nice having a sister." Georgiana remarked wistfully.

"Sometimes," Jane snapped.

Lizzie raised her pillow threateningly. "Ok, most of the time," Jane admitted. Lizzie tilted her head and silently communicated with her sister. They moved together to attack Georgiana. Startled at being hit in the face and the shoulder with a pillow, it wasn't long before she grabbed her own ammunition and started retaliating. She got a few shots in, both with both sisters ganged up on her she quickly shouted, "I surrender."

Lizzie gave her one more smack as Jane smuggled commented, "See? It's not always fun." They all laughed and settled back down to watch the movie. Just before Jane turned it on, Georgiana remembered her phone call.

"Wait, I forgot. Will was on the phone inviting us to a party tonight." She watched for their reactions.

"Kinda late notice," Lizzie said icily.

"That's what I said, but Will is insisting on throwing a last minute party." When she could tell that neither sister was biting at the bait, she played dirty. "I think that Will wants to do something nice for Charlie." That seemed to work, Lizzie was suspicious while Jane's ears perked up. Georgiana confided, "They had a fight last week and haven't spoken since. Will went over to smooth things over. He'd really like it if you two could be there. Especially you Jane, since you mean so much to Charlie." Georgiana watched for a reaction. Silence filled the room as Lizzie watched Jane closely. Georgiana began to panic. "Well, of course you don't _have_ to come." Her head moved back and forth between the sisters. She saw Jane wiping her eyes as Lizzie frowned.

"We can go," Jane finally admitted.

"Are you sure," Lizzie asked quietly. Jane nodded.

"It might be time to get some answers, but that's hours away. Let's watch Mark try to beat up Daniel." She pressed a button and **It's Raining Men** filled the room. Sighing, all three relaxed into their seats and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

When it ended, Lizzie saw that Jane was almost in tears again. She kicked Georgiana lightly, "So, G, what sort of party are we talking about here."

Georgiana looked Lizzie over, "If you're trying to ask if you have to change, the answer is yes."

"Damn." All three giggled. Sighing, she asked, "Well, what do I need to change into then?"

"Something similar to what you wore to Caroline's shindig."

"Pink?" Lizzie asked jokingly.

"If you like. Just not orange."

Lizzie dragged both girls in Jane's room and started flipping through her sister's clothes.

"Why do you immediately go to my clothes?"

"Ah, the joys of having two closets. Yours is so different from my clothes. I need your clothes to play dress up and mine for every day wear."

"You play dress up? Since when? Besides, I like me clothes. I like looking nice on days when I'm not dressed in scrubs."

"Wait," Georgiana asked confused, "You're letting her have first dibs?"

"Well, it's unlikely that we ever pick out the same clothes."

"Yes," agreed Lizzie. "Jane's more girly. Speaking of which, you should wear this. Lizzie held up a pink empire waist dress. "You looking amazing in this. And Charlie will notice you for sure."

"You could wear jeans and a t-shirt and Charlie would notice you," added Georgiana. Lizzie slyly nodded appreciatively at her.

"Not this week," said Jane glumly.

"Well maybe he's just thinking things over."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"That's crazy Jane, you know he adores you," insisted Georgiana.

Jane smiles wistfully. "I do love that dress. It makes me feel like a model."

"Then it's settled." Lizzie passed her sister the dress. "Now, let's talk about me. Nothing in your closet is jumping out at me."

Georgiana caught Jane's eye. Together they moved toward the closet. Jane pushed Lizzie out of the way and to the bed while Georgiana started slipping through clothes.

"No, No, No, Definitely Not, no maybe, hmmm could be."

"Wait," Jane stopped Georgiana's hand. She pulled out a while sundress. "This is perfect." She turned around and showed it Lizzie.

Lizzie's eyes immediately widened. "Nuh huh."

"Why not?" asked Georgiana. Jane wisely kept quiet.

"It's a sundress."

"So?"

"It's….well…low cut"

"And?"

"Too girly. Besides it's not dressy enough."

"It will be when I'm done with you."

"Jane," Lizzie implored.

She shrugged, "I think she might be right."

Jane and Lizzie changed. Jane did her hair and makeup while Georgiana looked for shoes for Lizzie. She finally found the right pair and dangled them in front of Lizzie.

"No way. I'll trip over my own feet all night long."

"They make the outfit."

Lizzie and Georgiana stared each other down. Jane laughed, amused at Georgiana's audacity. Lizzie grumbled but held out her hands. Next Georgiana forced Lizzie to give her free reign. Lizzie barely agreed. Georgiana busied herself fixing Lizzie's hair into a high ponytail, forced her to swipe mascara over her eyelashes, submit to being perfumed, and lip glossed. For the final touch, Georgiana dug through the closet once more. She found a turquoise scarf, which she tied around the dress. She snapped some pictures of the sisters with her phone camera and declared them ready to kick some ass.

They called James and left. There were two or three reporters still milling around. James advised them to let their photos be taken briefly and then scoot. Lizzie didn't think this was the best course of action, but once she heard James explanation, she could see the logic in it. On the car ride, Lizzie cranked the music and made both girls sing. They made it to the Darcy residence too quickly and a few minutes early.

Georgiana didn't know exactly what her brother was planning, but she knew that she wasn't ready to let the sisters mingle. She whisked them both thru the kitchen where Mrs. Reynolds was cooking like a mad woman and up the back stairs to her room.

The room was huge with a large bed jutting out from one side of the room. The walls were a soft blue tone. There were no pictures on the wall. There are no clothes on the floor and hardly any personal touches that led Lizzie to believe this was her friend's room. There was a large bookcase filled with books that Lizzie wanted to peruse. A comfy armchair stood next to the bookcase, providing an excellent reading corner. A vanity table and mirror were the only other furniture in the room. Next to them was a closed door. Both sisters assumed correctly that this door led to the bathroom. Another door was slightly open, revealing a closet.

The sisters went for the closet and discovered unlike a normal closet or even walk in closet, Georgiana's closet was almost as big as her room. Their mouths fell open. Georgiana pushed by them embarrassed. "So my system is everyday clothes, slacker clothes, dress clothes, and society clothes."

"I can not believe you just gave us a tour of your closet," remarked Lizzie.

"Shut up." Georgiana's face turned beet red.

"Like having sisters still?" asked Jane.

A knock at the door saved Georgiana from answering. Without waiting for a reply, the door opened to reveal Caroline wearing a clingy orange dress. She looked hideous, but walked into the room as if she were walking on the catwalk during fashion week. "Hello Georgiana dear, I came early specifically to help you find something darling to wear." She wrinkled her nose at Lizzie's dress. Lizzie took one look at her, turned, and started flipped through the closet.

"Hello Caroline," said Jane softly.

"Oh Jane, lovely to see you again." She twittered insincerely. She paused, not wanting to acknowledge Jane's sister, but her breeding forced her to at least acknowledge another person in the room, however briefly. She gritted her teeth. "Hello Lizzie."

"Caroline." Lizzie turned and nodded briefly. She couldn't help adding, "It's sweet of you to want to help Georgie, but I think it's under control. I did, however, hear that Will was having trouble with the lighting."

Georgie's eyes widened.

"Oh," said Caroline. She was torn between helping Will's sister and finding Will. No one could fault _her_ if Georgiana appeared less than fashionable, but she did want to keep people from talking poorly about any of the Darcy family. She really had no desire to spend anymore time with the horrid Bennet sisters. However she didn't want to give Lizzie the satisfaction of leaving just yet. One the other hand, if she was in here, then Will would be alone and she could certainly make use of their time together. She crossed the floor, look a brief look in Georgiana's closet, and pulled out a sparkling blue dress. "This will look ravishing on you darling. Now I supposed I'll try to find your handsome brother and help him sort out the lighting problem. There's nothing worse than bad lighting at a smashing party." She sashayed out of the room leaving behind a trail of overpowering perfume.

"You can not wear that dress," Jane informed Georgiana.

"She's not," agreed Lizzie, plucking the dress from Georgie's hand and stuffing it back in the closet. She spied a simple yellow dress in the back and pulled it out. "Here."

Georgiana smiled, "I forgot I had that dress." She slipped it on and transformed. "I can't believe that you sent Caroline to find Will."

"I know, it was bad, but I couldn't stay in the same room with her. Besides she was rude to Jane, did you hear how fake she sounded?"

"Still," murmured Jane, "He probably has everything under control."

Georgiana sat down at her vanity table and started to pin up her hair. She added a touch of lip-gloss and reached for her mascara when someone knocked at the door. The three looked at each other and groaned. Lizzie added an eye roll to Georgie who giggled and called, "Come on in."

The door opened slowly. Charlie poked his head in. "Am I disturbing you?"

Jane breathed in quickly surprised to see him half wanting to hit him and half wanting to kiss him. She just stood there starring at him. She barely registered Lizzie stating no, he wasn't disturbing them.

Charlie kept his eyes on Jane, " I just….I just wanted…that is, umm. Jane, Can I talk to you out here for a minute?"

A range of emotions passed over Jane's face: surprise, pleasure, and terrified. These past quickly and she masked her face and moved towards the door. Jane didn't trust her voice to answer his question. Lizzie squeezed her arm in support as she walked by.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Lizzie turned to Georgiana, "I wonder what that was about."

"I know, should follow and eavesdrop?"

"Not a bad idea, you've really got the sneaky sister part down."

"I try. Usually it doesn't work with Will. So, should we go?"

"No, we'll just make her spill the details later. I have a random question for you. Why does you're room look generic? There are no pictures on the wall, nothing that stamps this room as yours."

"You mean like art work?"

"No, I mean pictures that reflect you. Pictures are the windows to the soul. Where are the pictures of your friends, your brother, or just something? These blank walls hurt my eyes."

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I used to go to boarding school. This was just my room at home. Besides, everything's so fancy in here."

"Yeah, it doesn't give you a lot to work with. Why don't you redecorate it and make it yours?"

" I don't know if Will would let me."

"How could he not? This bedroom doesn't reflect your personality. It says stuffy. Just ask to liven it up."

"I like that idea." Georgiana smiled. "You're right."

"And if you need help. I'm great with a paint brush."

"Really, hmmm I wonder." But Georgiana never got to express her thought because the door burst open and Jane ran into the room. She ran right to Lizzie and flung her arms around her sister. Then she tackled Georgiana on the bed.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked smiling.

"You'll never guess." Jane held out her hand, a ring shone on her finger.

Lizzie's eyes bulged. "Dish," she commanded.

"Charlie took me into another room, apologized to me for not calling all week. He'd been thinking and he wants to be my Prince Charming. Then he got down on one knee and asked if I would be his Cinderella. It was so sweet." Jane's eyes shone with tears of happiness. "Oh Lizzie, say you'll be my Maid of honor. And Georgie, a bridesmaid, along with Kate and Marie."

"Of course darling sister."

"I'd be honored!" exclaimed Georgiana.

"Now, let's see the ring." On her finger sat a pink sapphire opal shaped ring set into white gold.

"But it's not a diamond," said Georgiana puzzled.

"I know. I don't really like diamonds. I told Charlie once and he remembered. Isn't that amazing?"

"I love it Janie! It's perfect for you. And it sparkles so much."

"I know," Jane moved her hand to demonstrate.

Lizzie hugged her sister again. They held onto each other and then reached for Georgiana. They were still smushed together when Will opened the door. The girls untangled.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I must confess something to you, Jane. I orchestrated this party tonight as an engagement party. I'd like to announce your news to everyone."

"Kind of presumptuous aren't you Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie asked laughing. "What if she declined?"

Will paled, "but..." he stammered, "you looked so happy when I entered."

Jane giggled and flashed her ring. Will visibly relaxed. "That wasn't nice." He playfully teased Lizzie. He turned to Jane and held out his hand. "Would you care to accompany me to the drawing room?" Jane nodded and slid off the bed.

"Wait," commanded Lizzie. She turned Jane around, peered at her face, and then reached for her bag. She pulled out lip-gloss and handed it to her sister who obediently glossed. Lizzie pulled Georgiana off the bed. They both pronounced Jane ready. Then they all exited the room. Jane followed Will while Georgiana led Lizzie downstairs and into the crowd.

They discovered Steve and Jessica in the crowd and made their way over to them Lizzie squealed and ran for Jessica. They collided in a hug.

"I haven't see you in forever."

"I know. It's so good to see you. You too, Steve," she called over Jessica's shoulder. Both of Lizzie's friends greeted Georgiana.

Jessica elbowed Lizzie, "Look who decided to show his face around here again." She nodded toward Richard.

Richard noticed Lizzie and Jessica looking in his direction. He smiled and wondered if any progress had been made in his cousin's relationship with Lizzie. He hoped so, she was perfect for Will. He raised his glass in a mock cheer and started across the room to join them.

Will chose that moment to come down to the landing on the stairs. Everyone stopped conversing as he began to speak. "Good evening everyone. I'm glad you could all come for the celebration of my great friend Charles, who has gotten himself engaged to a wonderful woman, Jane Bennet." Charles and Jane walked onto the landing holding hands. "Please raise your glasses and join me in toast: to Charlie and Jane." The crowd echoed the toast. Lizzie beamed as her sister blushed and watched her kiss her fiancé. Then the happy couple walked down the stairs and into the crowd who immediately surrounded them to wish them best wishes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Morphing into Bridezilla

**Chapter 19: Morphing into Bridezilla **

Ugh. Lizzie opened her eyes. It was early Sunday morning and Jane just burst into her room. She acted as though it were Christmas morning. Lizzie tried to see the clock on her nightstand to determine just how early her sister had woken her up, but Jane was blocking her view.

"I've been up for an hour, planning. I waited as long as I could before waking you up, but now I need you downstairs. I'll make you some tea. And **don't** think of going back to sleep." Jane threw the covers off her sister, exposing her to the cold air of the morning.

Lizzie groaned as soon as her sister left the room. She groaned again when she glanced at the clock and saw that is was barely six. Lizzie burrowed down in the bed for a moment, willing this to be a dream. However, she knew Jane would be back in five minutes if she didn't hear any movement. Lizzie fumbled her way into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, found her slippers, pulled her hair back, and slowly made her way down the stairs.

She found Jane in the kitchen holding out a mug. Gratefully, Lizzie took the offering and settled down at the counter. She sipped her tea in silence and waited for Jane to speak.

Jane gave her sister a moment to forgive her for waking her up so early and the let the tea seep into her and help wake her up. "So, last night, after the party, I couldn't sleep. So I got out the box."

Lizzie closed her eyes, not believing her ears.

"I know you hate the box, Lizzie."

"I don't hate it, I just think it's outdated."

"Outdated?"

"Not every girl starts planning her wedding at the age of six."

Jane blinked, "Lots of girls do."

"Seriously?" Jane nodded. "Well, I guess that just makes me the oddball, though we all knew that already." She took a sip of tea. "So, Janie, what did it tell you?"

"Well, some things have obviously changed. But it does outline the basics. You should be happy about the box, because of it I think we'll be able to pull the whole thing together in time."

"In time?"

"We, were thinking Labor Day weekend."

Lizzie spluttered on last sip of tea. "That's barely two months away."

"I know, which is why we have to start now. Charlie's coming over at 8 to discuss everything. But before he comes, I need you to plan everything."

"Oh" Lizzie blinked at her sister.

"Here's what I'm thinking. We'll have it at Charlie's house, get married inside and pitch a tent outside for the reception. Now Caroline is going to need a job. Not something too important, but something important enough for her to feel appreciated. So we have to come up with that. I have to call mom at some point too with a list of things for her to do. I think she can be in charge of the flowers. You and Georgie will have to get dresses along with Kate and Marie. I've been looking at wedding dresses this morning and I'll need to make appointments today. The dresses in the box aren't really the look I'm interested in right now. I want a chiffon ivory dress with an empire waist with maybe a small train, not a church train or one that just hits the floor. Either way it will still make me feel like a princess. Here's an idea of what I'm thinking." Jane pushed her laptop towards her sister and waited for the verdict.

"Oh, Jane." Lizzie's eyes started to tear up. "You'll look gorgeous."

"I want yours similar maybe floor length chiffon that will look flirty. I know how you like that. I even promise you not to put you all in pink."

Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate that. What color will I be wearing?"

"I was thinking black and white, classic, yet formal. The flowers will provide more color of course."

"Plus it's a way to prevent Caroline from coming in orange. I suppose she'll have to be a bridesmaid?"

Jane grimaced. "I was thinking about that. I don't know any other way around it. Can you think of something?"

Lizzie got up. "I'm going upstairs to grab my notebook, I want to start writing all this down." She rose from her chair, but before she could go any further, Jane pushed a yellow legal pad over towards her with a mechanical pencil.

"Not taking any chances of me going back to bed were you?"

"I know you well."

Lizzie wrote for a few minutes. "So, what about the flowers. What color would you like them?"

"Those, I am thinking pink and white, roses probably. Also the wedding cake will match. I'm looking at a square tier cake with a wide pink ribbon around the bottom of each layer."

"Well…that leaves the invitations, the decorations, the tent decorations, and probably a million other details. But I think that you've got most of it covered. So why did you wake me up so early?"

"I need to have a game plan because certain people, meaning Mom and Caroline, will want to put their touches on my wedding. Now obviously we both now that I've been planning this day for most of my life and I'm not going to let anyone talk me out of my dreams. Your job is to a) back me up on everything b) help me control the situation and c) save my sanity when everything starts spinning out of control. I hope that you don't have any plans for the weekend."

"Just the Celtics game. Why?"

"We have to go to Charlie's house to make some decisions. I imagine that Caroline will be coming, along with Will and Georgiana. Did you get a chance to talk with Will last night?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Not really. We started talking a number of times, but other people came up or another issue arose."

"I thought you two might have danced together."

"Really, you had eyes for someone other than Charlie last night?" Lizzie chuckled. "I danced two dances; once with Steven and once with Richard. Then I chatted with Jessica for a little bit and hightailed it home. I did some revisions and then headed for bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lizzie shrugged. "Well, I have no idea what to do for decorations. I only know that I want it black, white, and pink. And of course it has to be stylish. I don't think I've been to the kind of weddings that will be expected. Oh God, what if I'm not what people will expect?"

Lizzie put her hand on her sister's arm and gave her a shake. "So what, when did that ever stop us before. Now, instead of thinking about the decorations, why do we focus on the guest list."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that."

"See, I'm already making myself useful. I'll start a list, you give me names."

The two sisters worked on the guest list until the doorbell startled them both. Lizzie looked at the clock, "Wow, he's early." Jane went to answer the door. She came back quickly into the kitchen followed by Kate.

Lizzie jumped up. "Kate, what's going on?"

Her younger sister burst into tears and ran to Lizzie. Lizzie put her arms around her and made soothing noises, shooting an eyebrow over at Jane. Jane shrugged and put her arms around both sisters.

After a few minutes, Lizzie moved her sister onto the stool next to hers. "Kate, what happened?"

"Oh, God. I'm pregnant."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Kate started crying again. "I ddddon't" She blubbered. "It just happened. I had a little to drink, got flirty, and bam. I didn't know where else to go." She stopped her tears and dried her eyes.

"Well, of course you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks." She dried her eyes and attempted to stop crying. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

Lizzie laughed. "That hasn't changed. Let me fix you up some eggs. Jane has some news."

Jane ran her hand through her sister's hair. "Oh, honey, do you want to talk about it more?"

Kate sighed, "I know it's something that I need to think about and it's a huge shock to everyone, but can we talk about it later?"

"Fair enough," replied Lizzie. "We'll give you an hour or two."

Kate stuck out her tongue. "So, Jane, what's your news?"

Jane smiled and held out her hand, "I'm getting married."

Kate squealed and hugged her sister. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. I haven't even told Mom."

"A wedding will be perfect to keep her mind off other things right now."

"Did you tell her **your** news?"

"Are you insane Lizzie? She'd have me married faster than you can say good gravy."

The sisters all laughed at their mother's favorite expression of exasperation.

"Have you told the father?" asked Jane quietly.

Kate sighed, "No, I haven't, but I probably should right?"

"Umm, say, I'd say so," Lizzie mentioned sarcastically.

"I just don't know what to say. I think I need to think about it a bit more. Anyways, can we talk about this later? Let's focus on Jane now."

Jane smiled and acquiesced. She filled Kate in on all the decisions up to date and all the week that still needed to be done. "We were just going over the guest list. Right now we've got about 50 people coming on our side, family and friends. Take a look and see if we've overlooked anyone."

Kate took the list and peered over it, happy to have something to do.

"Now, Lizzie, I need you to start making a list of foods, decorations, and maybe get the wording of the invitations down."

"Jane, what about Charlotte's mother? And Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mom will want them."

"Great, thanks."

"Lizzie, before you get into that list, can you make the eggs?"

Lizzie looked up startled, "Oh the eggs, I'm sorry Kate." She left her lists and got out the eggs, cheese, ham, milk, and spices. She started putting everything together. "Jane, do you want some?"

"No, thanks." Jane answered softly, pouring over her laptop.

Just as Lizzie was sliding the eggs onto the plate, the doorbell rang once more.

"That should be Charlie. Can you guys take your stuff and go upstairs?"

"Of course. We'll be in the library if you need us." She took Kate's breakfast and her pad of lists and walked upstairs with Kate on her heels.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmmm?" Lizzie murmured as she cleared room for Kate's breakfast.

"Is it me or is Jane a little stressed about the wedding?"

Lizzie sighed, "Well, she wants to have it in two months. You've never met Charlie, but he comes from the wealthier walk of life. I think Jane's more nervous about what people might say from his side. She, as always, wants to be perfect, but I think this crowd scares her a little. You should see his sister, she's a real piece of work."

A movement by the doorway caught her eye, Lizzie glanced to see who was there. She saw Georgiana standing in the doorway.

Lizzie's eyes lit up, "Hey, G. I was just explain Caroline to Kate."

"Well you got the nightmare part down, is it ok if I come in?"

"Of course. You remember my sister right."

"Yeah," Georgiana turned to Kate, "It's nice to see you again. How long are you in town for?"

"I'm not really sure." Kate glanced nervously at Lizzie.

She jumped in, "Kate just finished up her first year of college. She had to make up some missed work over the summer, so she's got just a short break before she starts up again in the fall. But she'll be here a few weeks at least."

"Good, maybe it will calm Jane down a bit."

"Huh? What's wrong with Jane."

"Lizzie haven't you noticed she's morphing into bridezilla?"

"She's just excited about getting married, she's been dreaming of her wedding day since the age of six."

Feet pounded up the stairs and Jane's head appeared in the doorway. "Charlie just called, he's running late because his sister insisted on coming. I told him it was a meeting between him and me and no sisters were involved, which means the three of you need to leave the apartment now."

"I just got here," exclaimed Kate. "Can't we just stay upstairs?"

"Nope, you all need to leave in the next five minutes." She headed down the stairs and went back to waiting for Charlie.

"Ok, I've got to jump in the shower before we go anywhere. I'll make it quick."

Lizzie left the room and came back with dripping wet hair, which she immediately pulled back into a messy bun.

"Oh, thank God, you're out. Jane just called up that we had one minute to get out of here.."

"She's really serious about this 5 minute window isn't she?"

"I told you, she's morphing into Bridezilla. Let's got to my place. I need your help."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Getting Ready for the Weekend Chapter 20: Getting Ready for the Weekend

"Lizzie, how early can you leave work today?"

"Depends on how many people show up to the program."

"You have a program today? Of all the days?"

"Something wrong, Jane?"

"No, I just wanted to leave early for the country house but I guess we'll have to wait until you get out of work."

"Yep, plus I still need to pack."

"You haven't packed yet?"

"Um, no."

"Go do it now."

"Jane, I need to shower and get ready for work."

"Lizzie, why did you leave packing until the last minute. You know how important this weekend is for me."

"Jane, I didn't think packing was a big deal. I'll just throw some jeans and T-shirts in my bag when I'm getting dressed."

"Lizzie, you do remember who we're going with right?"

Lizzie sighed, "Yes Jane, we're going with Charlie."

"And his sister, and you need to look nice."

"Define nice."

"None of your smart ass T-shirts or jeans with holes in them."

"So basically, work clothes."

"If that's the best you can do, then yes."

Lizzie nodded her head and rushed upstairs. She closed her door and sighed, sliding her back against the door. Taking a few deep breaths, she made her way into the bathroom and showered quickly for work. While getting dressed, she tossed a few items into her bags. She debated longer on which books to bring for the weekend's entertainment than she did debating what clothes to pack. She went back into the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries. Rushing back downstairs, she packed a quick lunch. On her way out the door, she yelled goodbye to her sister.

"I never thought I'd be so happy getting away from my sister." Lizzie mentioned to Emily, the children's librarian at lunch. "She's just so focused on the wedding."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Yes, but does it have to take over her life?"

"Her life? She's been engaged for a week."

"I know. It's just…I don't know. Everything feels like it's changed. I just want things to be normal again, but now I feel like I'm competing with Charlie for her attention."

"That's got to be hard. Speaking of hard, what's your program today?"

"Nice changing of the subject. It's a beading party. We're going to make earrings, necklaces, bracelets, or anklets."

"Oh, can you make some purple earrings?"

"Sure. I actually have to go get set up."

"Well, good luck. I hope a lot of teens show up."

Lizzie left the staff room and made her way across the library to her office. Inside she gathered all the beads she'd collected and the few new ones she bought. She placed the new ones in ziploc bags. When she was satisfied with all the beads, she brought them to the tables in the teen room.

One girl was sitting there already.

"Hi, are you here for the beading program?"

The girl nodded.

"Great, I'm Lizzie. Have you beaded before?"

"No."

"Ok." Lizzie went back to her desk and brought over a handful of books to the table. "Here are some books if you want to look through them for an idea. Or you can just jump right in. What kind of jewelry do you like?"

"Earrings."

"Nice. I have to make my friend a pair of purple ones. So, here are the hooks and we have either pins that we'll hook on or you can use hoops and just add beads to them. Why don't you pick out some beads?"

The girl nodded her head and looked through the bags. As she tossed the purple ones aside, Lizzie grabbed the bag and pulled out some beads. Two other girls came up to the table, one was tall with blond hair and glasses while her shorter friend had strawberry blond hair.

"Are you here to make jewelry?" asked Lizzie.

"Yep."

"Great, well have a seat." Lizzie gestured with her hand at the other two seats at the table. "Have you done this before?"

"I have," answered the taller girl, "mostly necklaces."

"Nice. I'm going to make a pair purple earrings for a friend."

"Cool, I need some blue ones."

With that, the four of them started talking about earrings. Once they had their beads picked out, Lizzie began to explain how to make earrings. Then she spotted Georgiana entering the teen section. She waved her friend over. Georgiana approached the table hesitantly.

Lizzie smiled brightly at her. "Hey, you. Are you joining us?"

"Oh, I was waiting to leave with you. I guess I could make something in the meantime."

"We're making earrings," Lizzie held up her creations so far. "These are actually for you."

"Really?"

Lizzie laughed, "Would I lie to you?"

"Guys, this here is Georgiana. And this is…"

"I'm Tamara," said the girl who arrived first."

"I'm Sophie," said the tall girl.

"And I'm Jamie," replied her friend."

Lizzie jumped back in to explaining about making earrings. Each girl was working on her second pair, when a group of boys stopped over at the table to see what was going on. Lizzie asked if they wanted to make something. One boy scoffed at the idea, but the other two boys pulled up chairs. Lizzie showed them hemp, alphabet beads, sports beads, and all the beads the girls were using. One boy grabbed the hemp and the alphabet beads. He started stringing together a boy and girl's name with a heart in the middle. The other boy took up some hemp and some wooden beads to put together. The boys moved away as their projects were finished, but the girls stayed until Lizzie reminded them that the library was closing. They took their earrings and left, each with a book on jewelry making. Georgiana remained behind. She helped Lizzie clean up.

"So are you excited about this weekend?"

"Well, I wouldn't go straight to excited. It's going to be work and Jane will be nervous and a bit bossy. You should have heard her this morning, very annoyed with me because I hadn't packed yet."

Georgiana giggled. "She called Will at work and asked him what time he'd be ready to leave. She made him call me to see if I had packed. About an hour ago, he came home to pack. He was stressed about something. That's when I came here. He's going to pick us up and we'll meet Jane at Charlie's. I guess she was anxious to get there and left right after she called him. She went up with Charlie, but Caroline's going with us."

"Figures, she couldn't get read in time either."

"Oh she was ready, she just wants to ride up with my brother. She doesn't realize that both you and Richard will be there too."

Lizzie chuckled. "I wish I could see her face when she finds out."

"Oh, you will. I made Will promise to pick us up first and then get her."

"Nice!"

Lizzie and Georgiana carried the beads and tools back to her office. Lizzie dumped the jewelry books on her desk to be put away. Five o'clock was fast approaching.

"We got a new shipment of books today. There on the new book shelf if you need something for the weekend," she mentioned to Georgiana. "I need to do a few things here and then I'll be ready to go."

"Deal." Georgiana left Lizzie's office and headed for the new book section. She already packed 3 books, but there could be something better on the shelf. While she was browsing, Lizzie checked her email one more time. She started to tidy up her desk area when a knock at her door scared the bejesus out of her. She turned around with her hand over her chest, trying to calm herself down and spotted Will standing there.

"Oh My God, you scared me."

"Sorry," Will said with a hint of a smile on his face. He glanced around the office. The small office was filled with papers, books, posters, and the items left over from the beading program. Pictures from movies, magazines, and book jackets covered the walls. "It's a tad…."Will trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

Lizzie looked at him expectedly. "Were you going to say messy?"

"Well…you have to admit it looks like a tornado came in through here."

Lizzie laughed, "That's the first time I've heard that one, but it's true. I like my papers spread out. Plus I've heard a rumor that a messy desk is the sign of a creative mind."

"Well, then, that means, you must be super creative. Did Georgiana mention the change in plans to you?"

"Yes, I need to stay here for another 10 minutes and then pick up my bags at the apartment. I hear Caroline is coming with us as well."

Will grimaced slightly, "Yes, we'll need to pick her up."

"Fabulous. I just need to gather up a few things here and I'll be out in a minute."

"Sounds good, I'll go find Georgiana."

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief when Will left. She quickly checked her emails one last time and her myspace for any recent posts. Then she shut down her computer, grabbed her purse and closed her office door behind her. She headed to the desk. The desk is covered with books that need to be shelved, courtesy of the circulation staff. Lizzie places them all on the shelving cart along with the left over jewelry books. She shut down the computer at the desk and made one last sweep through the teen area. Lizzie found Georgiana debating which books to take out. Wordlessly, Lizzie picked up a couple, placed them her hands, and pushes her towards the circulation desk, where the ladies manning the station are just about to turn off the computers.

"We have one more for check out." Lizzie called. Then she grabbed Will by the arm and pushed him towards the desk as well. The staff waited until all the patrons except Will and Georgiana left to lock up and exit the building together. After wishing fellow employees a nice weekend, Lizzie walked out onto the street with Will and his sister. The limo was waiting on the street. Lizzie glanced quickly at Will and smirked as she slid inside. Even though they were all in, nothing happened. Lizzie glanced quizzically at Georgie. She shrugged.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?"

"Richard simply needed coffee before we left. He'll be back any minute now."

They waited for a few more minutes, before the door opened and Richard slid in the car. He half hugged Lizzie after handing her a hot chocolate. "Thought you might be able to use a little pick me up." He said with a wink. "It's going to be a tough ride."

Lizzie giggled and took the hot chocolate. She took a savoring the richness of her drink. "This is delicious."

"Just the way you like it."

Lizzie smiled back at him gratefully and settled into her seat. She felt Will on her other side tighten. She turned to look at him. She saw he held his jaw lightly, as if annoyed or stressed. She thought back to G's earlier comment. Lizzie wondered what he was thinking; she made up her mind to ask him, when they were alone.

They made their way to Lizzie's and she jumped out. "I'll just be a minute, but Will, do you mind helping me with my bags?"

Will shrugged, got out of the car, and followed Lizzie into the building. In the elevator, she finally asked, "Are you ok?"

He glanced down at her surprised, "Why do ask?"

"You just seem kind of stressed."

Will ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Will started to open his mouth, but the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He started down the hall without another glance at Lizzie. She passed him in the hall and opened her door.

"My bag's upstairs. I'll be right back."

Will looked surprised, "You don't need help?"

"Nope." Lizzie grinned. "I just said that to get you up here. My bag's pretty small, but it does have a lot of books in it."

"Do you actually think you're going to have time to read this weekend?"

Lizzie laughed, "It sounds like you've been talking to Jane. She's a little stressed with all the planning. She practically bit my head off this morning when she found out that I hadn't packed yet. I'm glad that she left early, maybe it will give her some time to calm down." She ran up the stairs to get her bag, slung it over her shoulder and made her way back to Will. She deposited the bag at his feet and eyed him with her challenge. He picked up the bag and started for the door.

"Good God, how many books do you have in here?"

"Five, plus I have one in the car."

Will looked at her. "You'll be lucky if you read even one of those."

"Really, why is that?"

"Again, when do you imagine you'll have time to read?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Before bed, in the morning when I wake up, and when I sneak off."

"You plan on sneaking off often?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"I…hadn't really thought about it?"

"Well you better start. Especially with Caroline coming on the trip. She'll be wanting quality with you."

"Please save me from that."

"Hmmm. That could be interesting."

Will suddenly turned serious, "I'm serious, I'll give you anything you want."

Anger pulsed through Lizzie for a brief moment, but the she smiled. "Ok, I want to help Georgiana redecorate her room."

"Huh?"

"Have you seen her room Will? It looks like she live in a mansion." Will gave her a look. "Oh. That's not what I meant. It has no personality."

"That's what you want."

"Yep, now start thinking of hiding places." They got in the elevator and Lizzie turned towards Will. Leaning closer, she gave him a small kiss. She stayed close, gauging his reaction. His eyes never left her as he kissed her. They were still kissing when the elevator thudded, reaching their floor. They pulled apart just before the doors opened. Will look her hand and led her out to the car and helped her in.

"Wow, that looks like a lot of luggage Lizzie, no wonder you needed Will's help."

Lizzie reached over Will and smacked Richard. "Shut up. It's heavier than it looks."

"Yeah, her whole library's inside."

Georgiana and Richard shared a private smile as Lizzie looked up and smiled at Will.

"It's kinda quiet in here. Don't you ever play music?" Lizzie asked. Will pushed a button. Music filled the car. Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes. She let the music wash over her and released the day's tension. Lizzie ignored everyone in the car for 2 songs. When she opened her eyes, she found everyone looking at her. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, rough day. Music lets me relax."

"I thought Will already did that." cracked Richard.

Lizzie's eyes widened and she smacked him. "Enough. Or I'll sic Caroline on you."

"How could you possibly do that? She hates me."

"I'll tell her you're just afraid of commitment, but she's always had your heart. And that's why you say the things you say." Lizzie smiled sweetly. "It might just have her wondering and maybe she'll stick close to you the whole weekend."

Richard gulped. "Fine. You win. But only because I'm trying to be nice."

"You're just saying that because we're here." Georgie piped up.

"Traitor."

"Careful, I could do the same," she teased.

Lizzie reached forward to high five Georgiana as the door opened and Caroline slid in the car.

Noticing the scene before her, her nose wrinkle. With a grimace she stated, "Oh, Lizzie. I didn't think you would be here."

"Why would I not be helping my sister plan her wedding?"

"I meant, here in this car."

"Oh, well, sorry to disappoint you." Lizzie said sweetly.

"Yes, well. Will, what is this music? You never play music in the car."

"Just trying something new," Will explained with a subtle wink in Lizzie's direction. She grinned back and bumped him with her shoulder.

Caroline watched this exchange seething. She purposely waited to ride to the country house with Will to have private time. Instead, she was forced to watch Elizabeth Bennet hold court like she rode in a limo everyday. Something drastic needed to be done.


	21. Chapter 21 pt 1

Chapter 21: Details

For most of the ride, Lizzie chatted quietly with Richard, Will, or Georgiana. She would include Caroline on occasion, but when she tried, Caroline snarled back and soon Lizzie gave up all together. Once they arrived, Caroline shot out of the car and made a beeline for the house, not saying a word to anyone.

Lizzie stepped out of the car and surveyed her surroundings. The description of the house perfectly matched Jane's. She wanted to linger and soak in all the details, but Jane was calling from the doorway, "You're finally here. It's good to see you. Lizzie, I need you."

Lizzie walked into the house and stopped. The yellow foyer picked up light from both the windows and the mirrors. Light bounced around the room. The elegant stair case lead upward to the vaulted ceiling decorated with molding. A large plant stood in the corner next to a table with a small statue replica of Michaelangelo's David. Upon seeing the foyer, Lizzie wanted to tour the rest of the house immediately. She felt sure to find a blend of Newport wealth coupled with simple elegance and usefulness of rooms. A bump from behind propelled her forward. Georgiana entered the room.

"Sorry, you're blocking the door."

Lizzie pulled herself together and apologized. Jane smiled, "I did the same thing when I first came here. Now, I need you to drop your bag and follow me. I need your advice on something." She turned and walked thru the foyer and into a long hallway, her heels click clacking all the way down the hall.

Lizzie turned and made a face at Georgie, who giggled, before following her sister. Jane waited for her before entering the room. "Ok, since I've been here, I've thought of two places to have the ceremony. I want you to tell me which you think might be more suitable." She took her sister's arm and led her into the conservatory. The high arched windows faced out to the lawn. Plants covered the room adding beauty everywhere. In the center of the room, there lay a fountain. Bubbling water filled the room, relaxing Lizzie. She stared around the room, found a window seat with a green cushion. Lizzie looked at Jane, "Would it be big enough for a wedding?"

"I guess not, but what I really want you to see is outside." Jane crossed the room and opened a door opposite the window seat. She stepped outside and gestured upwards. "Look!"

Lizzie gasped. A wrought iron tunnel arbor covered with ivy followed the house line. It was perfect. A stone wall separated the house from the tunnel, except it broke in front of the doorway. Lizzie reached for Jane's hand and squeezed it. Smiling, "This is amazing. I can't even believe that you're considering another room."

Jane smiled secretively, "That's because you haven't seen the other room." She pulled Lizzie's hand back inside the conservatory and down another hall. "Ok, now promise me that you'll think logically here. I know that you're going to want to go off and explore and I promise you, you can sometime, but now is that not that time."

Lizzie nodded her head. Jane opened the door and pulled her sister into the library. Books covered the walls in inlaid bookcases. White walls with gold molding created a look of elegance. In the center of the ceiling dangled a chandelier. Lizzie laughed. "This is awesome. But I think this is more my style. I like the archway the best."

Jane nodded, "I think you're right." She sighed, wistfully. "I just love the elegance of this room. It's modeled after the library in Versailles."

"You can add elegance to the arbor. Let's go back and look at it again."

The two wove their way through the house back to the conservatory and outside.

"I have some ideas, but I'd like to hear what you think."

"Well, off the top of my head. I'd say you could weave twinkle lights through the arbor. You could place bouquets of flowers along the wall, or plant them in front. Two tall vases of flowers at the edge of the walls could make your aisle. But you might want to lay down a runway. Chairs would be set up on the lawn. What are your thoughts," asked Lizzie.

"I like your ideas. I think planting flowers in front would be the best idea. I'm thinking an afternoon wedding. We could pitch a tent at the bottom of that grassy knoll there for the reception. Drinks and hors d'oeuvre could be served before the guests move down there as we take the wedding photos. If we have the wedding at four, then the reception can start at six just in time for dinner. Tomorrow we need to meet with both the florist and also a caterer."

"Sounds like things are coming along nicely. Have you two lovebirds decided what to do for dinner?"

"No and that's something I should talk with Charles about. Let's go in. I'll show you to your room and we can freshen up before dinner. We'll hammer out some details then."

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Once again Lizzie followed her sister, "By the way, where's Kate?"

"She decided not to come this weekend. She's going home to brave the storm and spill the news to mother."

Lizzie's eyes widened with horror, "You let her go alone?"

"She's hoping that mom will have mellowed since Dad's death and it will give her something else to think about, which it could."

"Yes, like the murder of her daughter."

"Lizzie."

"I'm just saying. The poor girl. I was shocked when she told us, but it with her so upset there was nothing to be but supportive. Though I have a feeling, this could be a bad avenue for her."

"Well, it's not conventional, but I do think that Kate will mature. She seems to really want this baby and she'll work for it."

"I know, I just worry how she's going to support both of them without a college degree."

"Always the practical one, aren't you?"

"Jane! Admit it, you're concerned about her too."

Jane sighed, "Yes, but I think that she'll be though. She has us. What more could she want from two big sisters, practically perfect in every way? Speaking of perfect, here's your room. What do you think?"

Jane opened the door and pushed her sister inside. The room was gorgeous with a sunny disposition that made Lizzie smile. "The bathroom is through here," Jane pointed out. "And I bet you've already spotted the window seat, which I knew you'd love. But please don't hide out too much." She noticed the look on Lizzie's face. "Yes, I know you sister dear. You like to hide and read, but remember we're working on the wedding so others do not take over." Jane gave her sister another warning look and then broke into a smile. "Isn't this exciting?" Jane gave her sister a squeeze. "Let's call home later today and check in on Kate and mom. See you in a few minutes for dinner?"

Lizzie nodded as Jane swept out of the room. Already she could see her sister's comfort in this house. Although cozy, elegance oozed out of every corner. Lizzie wondered if she'd ever feel at home here. She went into the bathroom to freshen up and change out of her jeans and T-shirt and into a suitable outfit. She opened her door and looked down the hallway and realized she hadn't the faintest idea which way to go or even where she was supposed to go. She shrugged and went back inside. Quickly she pulled out her cell phone and dialed."

"Hello?"

"I'm lost and in need of your help."

'Where are you?"

"In the yellow room?"

"Ummm…ok. I'll be there in a minute."

Lizzie crossed over to the window seat and sat down. She peered out the window, viewing a small lake in the distance among the trees. She sighed wistfully. She would enjoy spending the weekend here so much more without the presence of Caroline. Lizzie worried about offending Charles while watching his sister make a move on Will. She knew that she and Will weren't together…yet, but still, she felt uneasy watching Caroline hit on him.

A knock at the door made her smile, "Come in."

The door opened and Will stood in the doorway. "I guess it's easy getting lost here."

"It's like a museum," agreed Lizzie. She went out the door and closed it behind her. She looked left and then right and then back at Will.

Will chuckled, "This way." He took her hand and pulled her to the left. They wondered through the house, Will pulling Lizzie all the way. She was laughing so hard, knowing that she wouldn't remember the way all weekend.

"Are you available for tours anytime, sir?" she asked.

"Yes of course Ma'am." He started laughing along with her. They walked into the room, where everyone else who were already sitting at the table, turned to look at them. Caroline sniffed and turned back to the table.

"As I was saying, I really must go tomorrow morning. Jack simply refuses to wait another minute. She waited for someone, anyone really, to ask her to reveal the identity of Jack. But no one spoke up. Just as well she thought, they'll meet him soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 The Word is Out**

Caroline left directly after lunch. She took Will's car and left for the airport while everyone else sat at the dining room table making lists. With Caroline gone, the tension in the house left as well. The wedding ideas flow like wine without censoring. Lizzie creates a list of things to do before the end of the weekend. They need to call a caterer, a florist, locate a runway, buy twinkle lights, decide on the wedding cake, bridesmaid dresses, order Jane's dress, show shopping, hair appointments, order a tent, find DJ, gift registry, bridal shower, figure out the invitations.

"Oh My God Jane! The invitations! Those need to go out as soon as possible."

Jane's face pales.

Georgiana notices, and quickly speaks up, "It's ok. Actually the invitations are typically sent out six weeks before the wedding. It's a bit late for save the date cards, but we could make some up this weekend – on the computer or something."

"The computer? My save the date cards will not be made on the computer!"

Georgiana shrinks down in her chair. Lizzie shoots her a look and then turns to her sister. "Of course not, but it's something that we could do this weekend." She holds up her hand. "Give Georgiana and I the chance to create something spectacular this afternoon while you and Charlie finalize the guest list. You can send the boys on errands too and we'll get more accomplished that way. Let's see, you boys, can track down local caterer and wedding cake designers. Foods to ask about are stuffed mushrooms, baguettes, and anything else specific Jane requires. Just see what they have to offer, get menus, and pricing options. For the cake, chocolate square tiered cake with colored ribbon running the bottom of the tiers. Georgiana and I will go to a craft store and then create cards in the Conservatory. Questions?" No one says anything. "Alright. If you're done with your job let me know. There are plenty of others." Lizzie taps the notebook. "Let's go, G."

They get into the car. "You were kinda of bossy in there."

Lizzie laughs, "A Bennet trait. Sometimes, someone just needs to take control of the situation and order people around. It's not often me, but I can get the job done. Plus Jane's too close to be barking out orders. She nearly took your head off for suggesting computer cards."

Georgiana cringes at the memory.

"Don't let it get to you. She's just stressed. She wants to get everything in place before our mother can ruin anything."

Thirty minutes later, they step out of one of Charlie's car. Jim drove in a black Hummer, which Lizzie adored. Plus, it made Georgiana feel safe, without everyone staring at her. Lizzie led the way into Michael's, picked up a basket, and made her way into the paper crafting aisles.

"I could spend hours in the store. I really love it here." Lizzie comments. "But for the sake the Jane's sanity, let's just get what we need and get back to the house." She tosss cards into the basket and headed for the stamps. After look at the wedding ones, she and Georgiana decided on a dress stamp. "We can use this on white cards with a black background and a save the date stamp. Plus we can use tulle and create a wedding veil look"

Georgiana nods. "That will look elegant."

"Of course it will. And it's handmade. The combination is quite deadly."

Georgiana giggles. Lizzie finds a "Save the Date" stamp and then dumps in an inkpad. She added an enormous amount of black paper, black ribbon, and metal tags large enough to encompass the "Save the Date" stamp. They decide on tulle and then Lizzie announces, "I think we're good."

Georgiana quickly agrees, but as it was her first time in a craft store, it's hard for her to understand. Lizzie smiles, "I know, this place is awesome isn't it? We'll come back when we have more time. And you can look around and find something fun to create."

They go back to the house, find Will and Richard out, and Jane and Charlie in deep discussion over the guest list. Lizzie hates to interrupt, but she sticks in head in the room. "How's it coming?"

Jane sighs, "Not well. This wedding is turning out to be huge. I had no idea we'd have to invite business people." She gives Charlie a glare, "I thought it was going to be a small but elegant affair with just family and friends. I don't even know half the people on the guest list."

Georgiana steps forward, "I know it seems extravagant Jane, but in Charlie's line of work, you can't slight an associate. It's just not done. I understand that you might not want these people at the wedding, but really there's no way around it."

"Well, I don't want people to feel slighted." She sighs, "Alright, you just better make sure they dance." She jabs her pointed finger at the groom to be.

His eyes widen, while Georgiana and Lizzie laugh. "Our mission was a success. We're off to make some samples. That will probably take about an hour."

Jane waved us off as though she was a queen. Georgiana's still laughing, "Did you see his face?"

"Priceless."

"She was kidding though, right. I can't imagine some of those people dancing."

"I don't know, it's hard to tell these days. I know I'll be dancing as will you. I hate to ask this, but where are we going?"

"The kitchen has a small table, that's not used that often."

Lizzie follows Georgiana. We enter the kitchen through white swing doors, similar to those in the My Fair Lady movie, but taller. The large room has plenty of sunlight, leaving the room glowing. The walls are tinted a soft, but light darker blue. The cabinets are wooden, adding to the cozy feeling. An island stood in the middle of the room. Georgiana moved to the left, where a medium yellow table stood. Bar stools surround the table. Georgiana sits down. Lizzie stands for a moment longer, surveying the room. She is greatly impressed with the richness and wealth of the house, yet creating such a cozy feeling.

She sits down and pulls out everything from the bags. "You know, I didn't think to buy a paper cutter. How are you with scissors?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, that's a relief because I'm horrible." Georgiana laughs. "It's true I flunked scissors usage in kindergarten."

Georgiana shakes her head. "Ok, well, you just let me know what you want me to. I'm new at this, obviously."

"Obviously, you've never even been in a craft store before. And I keep forgetting that we're not back at home. Any idea Charlie might keep some scissors and maybe a ruler? I did buy some glue dots and an inkpad."

"I might be able to dig some up. Let me take a look around, if not, I'll have ask Charlie." She grimaces, "Let's hope I find something."

With Georgiana off searching, Lizzie take a hold of the cards and the black paper. She starts putting together her idea more completely in her mind. She started stamping some paper, mostly waiting for Georgiana to return.

When Georgiana returns, they get down to work. Lizzie explains what she wants and they make up three different possibilities.

"This one is my favorite," Georgiana said, picking one up.

Lizzie smiled, "Mine too. Let's hope its Jane's as well. I don't really think we'll need the others but it's nice to have options. Let's go see what she and Charlie think."

Back in the Conservatory, Jane and Charlie were much more happily occupied. Lizzie glanced at Georgiana, both trying not to giggle. Lizzie clears her throat and the couple come up for air. The couple look up, both red faced.

"Um, we were just…"

Lizzie waits for minute, but it was quite clear to everyone. She smiles, "Glad things are going well here. What do you think of these?" She hands her the happy couple their creations without commentary. She wants to know their honest opinions without her judgments. Jane looks pleased, but it was Charlie who first comments.

"Lizzie, these are amazing. You just whipped these up? They look professionally created."

She smiles at the compliments, "I'm glad you like them. Do you have a favorite?"

He looks at the three one more time. "Well, I like them all, but I think this one is the best. What do you think Jane?"

"You girls do nice work. I think your right Honey." She holds their choice out to Lizzie.

"Perfect, it's the one we liked the best too. Did you decide how many you'd need?"

Jane sighs, "At least 250."

"Sorry?"

"I'm afraid so. Is that going to be too many to create?" Charlie asks hesitantly.

"Not at all," Lizzie assured him. "But we better get started straight away. You two will be working on further details?"

"What else needs to be done Lizzie?"

"Well, now that the guest list is out of the way, we need to talk about food. Are the boys back yet?"

"Haven't seen them, should I give them a call," asked Charlie. Jane nods and he excuses himself.

"Jane, you're also going to decide about the music – a band or DJ and then come up with a play list. Also you need to come up with the first few songs for the special dances."

When Lizzie mentioned the dances, both girls teared up. "I can't believe Dad isn't here to walk me down the aisle and dance with me."

"Oh, Jane, I know. It's just so…."

Neither girl can say anything. They just embrace until finally Jane pulls away and dabs at her eyes.

"Jane, I know no one could ever take Dad's place, but what about Uncle James? He could walk you down the aisle."

Her sister smiles, "That's a good idea Lizzie, why don't I call him and ask him?"

Lizzie's eyes widen, "Don't you dare! You haven't told mom yet. Imagine if she finds out that you asked him before even confiding in her. You'll never hear the end of it. No, focus on other details and wait until after tomorrow night when you've called mom."

'You're right, I wasn't thinking."

"I know." Lizzie sings in an annoying voice. "We really need to get working on these. Come with us and we can talk more while we work."

The three sit down at the table and get to work with Lizzie bossing both girls around. Charlie comes back in the room and reports the boys' progress; they re still working and would be back before dinner. Then he takes Jane away to work on the list of songs they absolutely want played. Hours later, Lizzie and Georgiana finish up the Save the Date Cards. Addressing the envelopes will have to wait.

By the time dinner rolled around, no one speaks much. Everyone is thoroughly exhausted. Will and Richard try to speak up about their findings, but Jane holds up her hand.

"Enough for today. We'll talk about that tomorrow. We made excellent progress, let's take the night off."

"Good idea," Richard chimes in, who in actuality had done the least amount of work possible.

"What should we do?" asks Georgiana

No one had any ideas; but finally suggestions were tossed out. See a movie, play a game, go their separate ways…

Secrets Lizzie wants to take a bubble bath and read. Will didn't care what he did, as long as he spent time with Lizzie. Richard leaned towards video games or a game of pool. Georgiana liked spending time with the sisters, relishing in the girl time. She realized she'd been missing that her whole life. Jane thought about calling her mother with her big news, but decided against it. She didn't have the energy tonight. Charlie finally suggested after dinner drinks by the pool.

Everyone gravitated toward their rooms to change into swimsuits. Lizzie was the first to arrive by the pool. She settled into a lounge chair and opened her book.

"I hope you don't think you're going to be reading much."

Lizzie jumps at the noise. "God, don't sneak up on me like that."

Will chuckles. "If you weren't so engrossed with your book, you would have heard me."

He takes off his shirt and tosses it into the chair next to Lizzie. She can barely keep herself from staring at his chest. He catches her watching and sends her a wink. A blush spreads across her cheeks, and she attempts to bury herself in her book. A splash makes her look up a few seconds later. She'd missed Will's perfect dive into the pool. He comes up and finds her eyes immediately upon him.

"Come on in."

"No, that's ok. I think I'm going to sit here a while."

"What? Why?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know how to swim."

"You've never been before?"

"Not really."

"Why do you have a bathing suit then?"

"I've been to the beach before, on vacation, but mostly I've just sunbathed on the beach."

Will hauls himself up out of the pool. He comes over to her, sits down on the chair next to her. "It's not hard." He takes the book from her hand, "I'll show you."

Lizzie makes noises of protest, but Will has her by the hand. He leads her to the steps. "You're not afraid are you?"

Lizzie flashes him a smile, "No."

For a split second, Will could swear there is something lurking behind that smile. But before his brain can register anything, it was gone. He has her sit down on the steps to get her acclimated to being in the water. He was showing her how to put her face in the water, when Charlie and Jane came out.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Teaching Lizzie how to swim."

Charlie laughs, but tried to cover it up.

Will becomes defensive, "Charlie, not everyone had a pool in their backyard growing up."

When Jane laugh-coughed, Will knew something wasn't right. He glances over at Lizzie who smiles innocently.

"What does everyone else know that I don't?"

"Well, that could be any number of things: the top selling Teen books, the song Charlie and Jane are going to dance to first, how G is going to bankrupt you with buying craft supplies." She giggles and got out of the pool.

She walks around to the diving board. Will's face goes white. Before he can say anything to stop her, she climb up and dives off, perfectly. He stares at the diving board dumbfounded, not knowing what happened until he feels a tug at his ankle and goes down in the water. He comes up sputtering and stares at her.

"You can swim."

"Of course she can. Lizzie was the best swimmer on her swim team in college," explains Jane.

"I don't understand. Why did you say you didn't?"

"Let me guess," Jane said laughing, "She was reading. You were swimming. You bugged her to come in the pool."

"How did you know?"

"Lizzie hates to being interrupted when reading. She vows to get you back when that happens"

"Plus, you scared me!" Lizzie protested, trying to keep a straight face. It was impossible, she doubles over laughing. "You should have seen your face when I walked to the diving board."

Will chuckles, good naturally as he leaves the pool, "This means war Bennet."

Lizzie waves him off and swam the length of the pool a few times. Georgiana joins her. The two chat quietly at the deep end of the pool after swimming laps. Everyone hears Georgiana laugh.

"You interrupted Lizzie when she was reading? Are you daft?"

"Who's daft?" asks Richard, who just appeared.

"I am apparently."

"No question there, mate."

Lizzie climbs out of the pool when the drinks arrived. She towels off and snags a margarita. "Sorry, Will. After that crack about reading, it was just too hard to resist," she adds with a smile. She leans over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear "I'll make it up to you later."

They talk and giggle by the pool until they all drag themselves off to bed, only to start again in the morning.

Will knocks softly on Lizzie's door. "Lizzie, are you awake?"

"Hmmmm…"

He decides that meant yes and pushes the door open. Glancing towards the bed, he's surprised to find it empty. A frown crosses his face as he pushes the door open further. "Lizzie…"

"Hmmmm."

He smiles and walks over to the window. "I should have known you'd be here, but I was told it was possible you weren't awake yet."

"Hmmmm…"

In one swift move, he steals the book from her hand. When she begins to protest, he captures her lips with his own. She surrenders but quickly ends the kiss. She looks up at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Gimme my book back."

"Or else what?"

She grins evilly and stands up. "Two can play that game."

Will doesn't have time to process her statement before she reaches her hands up and pulls him in for a kiss. Immediately, his arms encircle her. The book goes behind her back. Her lips keep Will occupied while she reaches behind her, pulls the book from his hand and ends the kiss. She pushes Will backwards, where he falls against the bed – dumbfounded.

"That's not something I'd recommend in the future." She says with her hand on her hips.

"It got your attention – finally."

A look of guilt crossed Lizzie's face. "Sorry, Will. I just get caught up in reading. It's nothing personal when I ignore you, I promise." She might have said more, but Jane talking loudly from the hallway stopped her. She listens as Jane came closer; knowing that Jane was speaking to their mother and the news was out.

Jane pushed to door open, surprised a little to see the picture inside the room. She hadn't pictured Will there and not on the bed. It occurs to Jane that she needs to uncover details about her sister's relationship with Will.

"No, Mom, I can't take time off this week. I have to work…. Yes, I know you want to help plan the wedding….Yes, Lizzie's here."

She hands the phone to her sister, who looks back at Jane with wide eyes and shakes her head. Jane thrusts the phone in her hands and flops down on the bed.

"Hi Mom," Lizzie holds the phone out to avoid the screeching voice of her mother.

"Why didn't you make Jane call me first thing? She's been engaged for a week. A WEEK! It took her that long to tell me – her own mother!"

"Mom, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! It's very distressing news to hear that your own daughter doesn't want to tell you she's engaged."

Lizzie rolls her eyes in Jane's direction. There was no stopping their mother when she was ranting. "I think it came as a shock to her. She just wanted to make sure it was the right choice before she spread her happy news."

"Of course it was the right choice. Don't you know how much he's worth?" Lizzie cringes at her mother's choice of words – especially since she knew Will can hear every word, whether he meant to or not.

Lizzie said "Mom, did she tell you all about the wedding itself," determined to change the subject.

Jane paled as her mother screeched further, "No, why does she have a plan? She didn't tell me anything about the wedding at all. She just barely told me about it and passed the phone to you. Put her back on."

Lizzie mouthed her apology to her sister as she hands back the phone to her sister. Jane sighs, "Hi Mom."

"Lizzie tells me you already have plans for the wedding. But you don't even know the best dress shops. Oh, Jane. I do wish you'd called me sooner."

"Well, Mom, I just….I didn't want to overwhelm Charlie and scare him off. I thought we'd go slowly into talking about the wedding." She winks in Lizzie's direction, who gave her a thumbs up in return. "He seems a little skittish when we start talking about details. I thought if I eased him into it, he'd be more apt to want to make decisions."

"You're so smart, Jane. That was a good plan. So tell me what you're thinking." With her mom understanding, she nods at her sister and Will and walks out of the room to explain her desired day.

"That went better than expected," Will comments.

"It's not over yet. She's going to deal with a lot of arguments for what she wants. My mother isn't easy to please."

"Are any of the Bennet women?"

She tosses a pillow at him. "Sorry, you're in for a rough road." Her cheeks colored when she realized the implications of her words. They'd never really discussed their relationship. She didn't want to make any assumptions. She stood up quickly. "I'm starving. Guess I better go get some breakfast."


End file.
